As One Door Closes
by K-Shandra
Summary: She's always been there. He could always count on her. However, he found himself seeking her out, only to remember that she wasn't there anymore… And he needs her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: As One Door Closes – Part One

Genre: CSI MIAMI – Romance/Angst

Paring: Horatio and Calleigh

Rating: T

Timeline: Reflective – Slightly AU – but with the show being cancelled this is my muse's Cannon

Spoilers: Many implied.

Summery: She's always been there. He could always count on her. However, he found himself seeking her out, only to remember that she wasn't there anymore… And he needs her.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a team of writers who created these characters… And then a huge conglomerate forced them to stop growing them. I guess it's up to us Fanfic writers to continue now.

Author notes: Missy retaliated at the news… she does not like having her toys treated in such a manner. Then stated that if they can do that, then she can force Calleigh and Horatio together, and pretty much do just what she likes… and no one can scream AU at her. So, to the other Calleigh pairing shippers – Go, write your own stories. THIS IS DUCAINE TERRITORY!

Written: May 2012

Word count: 1,263

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Horatio sat on his couch, the sun having long since disappeared below the horizon. The resulting darkness has settled around him like a cloak as he had not bothered to turn on any lights. He sought solace in the darkness that surrounded him, somehow seeking respite in its shadows from events that constantly seemed to surround him. The pounding of the surf against the shore, a sound that had for years served to sooth his nerves, did noting to draw him from his deliberation.

The news of the Lab's closure had been shocking enough to his team. The bureau's decision to pool together resources and establish one central Lab for the processing of all forensic evidence, was proposed to not only cut down on costs of running separate labs, but also to streamline the processing of forensic evidence. It would also render the results impartial. He could understand the decision, the logic behind it. He even supported it. Especially after having firsthand seen the effects the ever-increasing crime rate had on his team, they were drawn thin and budgets just did not allow for more staff. The crimes had also become more complex, needing more time to solve, resulting in backlogs that were almost impossible to process.

For all the right reasons, it was done with the best interest of Miami's citizens' safety. However, for all the logical reasons, it was the personal ones that were the hardest to accept, to make peace with. People do not react well to change. It unsettles them, stresses them and causes unnecessary quarrels to brew. A dejected air had hung over the lab, with new cases being diverted to the other departments in order to facilitate the changeover. And for the last two weeks, he had calmly watched whilst everyone had packed up their offices and laboratories, and moved their equipment to the new facilities.

The lab staff had been the first to leave . . . and with them, Calleigh.

He could understand her reasons for opting to do lab work, and in a way, he was relieved that she had. The life she was embarking on needed regulated hours; needed some level of predictability. Also, and most importantly, in the lab she would be safe. He would not have to worry about the countless incident that can befall field agents, she could not be kidnapped in order to clean up someone's mess, or be pushed off the road in order to have evidence compromised, and possibly being killed. No, in the lab she would be safest. There her ballistics knowledge would be put to its best use. It might have been a demotion in position, however, with her current plans, it was the option best suited to her.

Oh God Calleigh, I really thought I would be okay with this, but I'm not. Letting you go, was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

If ever a person could be an oxymoron, Calleigh was. Her ingenuous appearance had fooled many in the believing that she was impressionably naive, and many had succumbed to the allure thereof. Even he had had the instinctive need to protect her at first. However, he had been quick to realize that behind the façade she so effortlessly carried about her, beyond that sunny disposition that fronted her approach, lay a very firm and formidable disposition. He had watched how she had over the years lost the innocent southern belle appearance, and had morphed into the most alluringly beautiful woman he knew.

He had seen her through numerous relationships, often stunned at the way men treated her. Calleigh is a prize for any man, and should be treated with the utmost consideration and respect. And were it not for the fact that becoming involved with her would have been detrimental for her career, he would have made an attempt. However, he had known how important her career was to her, and had not been willing for rumours to start that she had earned her position and status in any other way than by hard work. He has always been aware of the attraction between them. Had on several occasions even considered that they could have something. However, he had always kept his distance, always denying himself the chance to bask in her attention. He had fed off the little increments she bestowed him. The few touches and small gifts she had given him, they were all immensely treasured.

Oh God Calleigh, I miss you. It's only been three days, but already I feel things closing in around me.

She's always been there. He could always count on her. He trusted her with his life, and knew that if he reached out towards her, she would always respond accordingly – no matter what. He'd found himself on several occasions, during the preceding days, seeking her out, only to remember that she was not there anymore. On every such occasion, a sense of desolation overtook him. How exactly she had come to fill such a prominent position in his everyday life, he still cannot fully fathom. She had just always been there, since the day Meagan had left the lab. Whether it was by her own choice, actions or persistence that she came to be the one beside him, or whether it had been part of a greater scheme of things, he had welcomed her there. She had effortlessly, for years, handled situations well above her level of responsibility, beyond her allocated duties. She had cautioned staff, mediated and organized them when he had been held up somewhere. He had been both elated and proud of her when he had officially promoted her to assistant supervisor, a position she had more than earned.

_How could the men in your life have been so irrational as to let you go? How could they not want you? Want children with you?_

He still vividly remembers the day the adoption agency approached him for a referral. He had not so much been shocked with the fact that she would consider adopting two children, he'd been stunned by the realization that she had not been planning any children of her own. He has always been able to see her as a mother. Her gentle, caring yet firm disposition would render her a brilliant mother. Neither did he question her abilities to love the children. Calleigh had such a giving heart. He had just always thought she would have children of her own. That somewhere some man would claim her heart, and she would settle down to start a family… And in some ways he felt guilty, certain that his demands on her, their work, the long hours had to a large extent prevented that.

They were fools Calleigh, you, oh God you… None of them were ever worthy.

It was late already; he should go to bed, he knew, however he could not find the motivation to move himself from where he sat. The cold sheets of his bed offered him no solace. In the past, sleep had been a necessity, something he did to get him through the dark hours of the nigh, in order to recharge him, so that he was able to face another day, with it's horrors and puzzles. He no longer sought solace in sleep, for he knew that he was unlikely to find it there. His dreams were filled with images. Images his crying soul conjured up to haunt him. Beautiful images that were excruciatingly painful to experience. Images of her, of him, and what could have been…

Oh god Calleigh, I can't do this on my own anymore…

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Down missy, steady, I'll tell them.  
She's clamping at the bit here, an angsty start of what is going to be… WOW!  
If missy manages to get everything into it that she's got flying around,  
this is gonna be a squee passionate, and just an outright tearjerker, toe curing, happy ending for them.

And rightly so.

My thoughts to all the cast and crewmembers of CSI: MIAMI. I hope that they all find placement with other shows and production teams, as soon as possible.

Thank you for ten years worth of entertainment. You will be missed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: As One Door Closes – Part Two  
Genre: CSI MIAMI – Romance/Angst  
Paring: Horatio and Calleigh  
Rating: T  
Timeline: Post series. My muse's Cannon.  
Spoilers: Many implied.  
Summery: See Part One  
Disclaimer: I put in a bid for Horatio and Calleigh… Probably not as much as CBS would want though.  
Author notes: WOW has become fancy lately…  
Written: June 2012  
Word count: 3,300

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Calleigh had just settled herself on the couch between Patty and Austin when the doorbell chimed. Sighing audibly, she actually felt her shoulders droop at the thought of the intrusion, however relented herself to getting up to go and see who was at the door, already feeling slightly irritated. Her, Austin and Patty had finally managed to set into a routine, it had taken a bit longer than she had initially anticipated, but they seemed to have found something that worked for them. Their rooms had been personalized to their tastes, and with that task completed, they had had a little more spare time on their hands, which was why Calleigh had suggested they watch a movie to relax. However, within moments, she had found herself restless again. She knew why it was, but refused to acknowledge it. Hoping that time and distance would somehow ease it to a numb sensation, instead of the aching one that kept on tearing at her. However, with idle hands, and for the first time not needing to rush about in order to see to the multitude of things that seemed to crop up regarding Austin and Patty, her thoughts drifted… and with them her mood seemed to plummet.

She really tried not to think about how long it has been since she had last seen him, since she had looked into those alluringly blue eyes of his, and once again felt her heart skip a beat as his slight smile of greeting graced his lips. She would give almost anything just to hear his voice, or to receive a text from him. She had even played with the idea of sending him an email in order to find out how things were going. However, she always found herself at the last moment resisting the urge, not wanting to disturb him, knowing he would reply – because he always did. It all left her with a heavy sensation in her chest.

She had known that it would be hard weaning herself off Horatio Caine. That it would possibly as hard as it was for a junkie to clean up. Because for ten years she had received a daily fix. Sometimes it was a nice high, those when he praised her. Or when he looked at her in a certain way, when she could, for just a moment, imagine that he actually noticed her as a woman and not just as his partner or his second in command. Then there were days that tore her apart… Love is a painful yet exhilarating drug. With unspoken love possibly being the most destructive. It was simply too hard to face the great sense of desolation that overcame her whenever something happened to him. Anything that could take him away from her in any way.

Calleigh was not really in the mood to see anyone today, her mood was simply too volatile to keep up the jovial facade whomever was at the door would expect. She however tried to rally her spirits as she made her way to the door, not quite wanting to scare off the person who had decided to darken her doorstep. She drew in a deep breath as she halted at her front door. Then checked to see who was there. Immediately her heart started pounding faster as her breath caught. Even with his back to the door, she would recognize that back and head of fiery hair anywhere. _Horatio,_ his name filled her mind, causing her to take a slight step back in shock, her hand automatically going to her heart, which seemed to be determined to erupt from her chest, somehow hoping to calm it. _Easy now Calleigh Marie Duquesne, it's only Horatio_. She quickly chided herself. _You can do this. Oh lord! When was the last time he was at my house? Sh_e felt an immediate sense of elation overwhelm her at the implication of his presence; that he had actually sought her out, and that this time it wasn't work related, couldn't be work related. Within a heartbeat, her spirits lifted, and she could no more have prevented the smile that pasted itself on her lips, than she could have the sunrise that morning. _Horatio is at my front door. _In reality, Horatio had only ever darkened her doorstep a hand full of times in the past.

She immediately worried about her hair. Having been busy with Austin and Patty all morning, she had not spent as much time on her appearance as usual. However realized that there was little she could do about it. She quickly schooled her features, telling herself to calm down and to breathe deeply, before turning to open the door.

'Horatio, what brings you here?' Calleigh asked, hoping her voice did not sound too strained, or lilting.

Horatio turned towards her, his intense blue eyes meeting her own. Their familiar sight nearly knocked the breath from her. _Lord, how I've missed this man_, she thought. Feeling her heart once again skip a beat as he smiled slightly at her.

'Calleigh, hi, I er… I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing.' Horatio started, his voice slightly halting whilst he played with his sunglasses, causing Calleigh to tip her head slightly to the side once she noticed the gesture. An unfailing indication of his discomfort, especially around women he found attractive. It was one she had picked up on very early in their working relationship. There were a few others. However, that one was most telling and gave her cause to hope.

'Well isn't that sweet of you.' Calleigh coyly returned, her mind trying to conjure up ways to just keep him there for just a few moments longer. In order for her to discern whether it was just nerves on his side or if he had really sought out her company. 'Why don't you come in.' She invited, stepping out of the way to allow him entrance.

'Why thank you.' Horatio said as he stepped inside her home, waiting for her to close the door. His head turned in the direction of the lounge, where sounds were coming from the TV. 'Am I intruding he asked?' He calmly asked, indicating with his head towards the lounge.

'We were just watching _Cat in a Hat.'_ Calleigh replied, 'Come this way.' She said, indicating to him to follow her to the kitchen instead.

'I could go.' Horatio was quick to offer.

'Don't be silly.' Calleigh quickly returned over her shoulder. 'Would you like something to drink?'

'That would be nice,' Horatio returned as they entered her kitchen.

Calleigh stepped over to her fridge and pulled open the door to check its contents. The presence of two children had made a remarkable change to her shopping list. 'I can offer you water, apple juice, orange juice, milk and…' she allowed her voice to trail off before turning to look at him. 'I don't really have much else, I'm catering for kids lately and I'm a bit anti soda.' She stated uncertainly. 'I could offer you some coffee or tea if you like.'

'Coffee sounds good to me.' Horatio calmly replied.

Calleigh switched on the coffeemaker and turned towards the cupboard to extract two cups, sugar and milk.

'Please sit, I know it's not the best seating in the house but it works.' Calleigh returned and immediately wanted to kick herself, _since when does my mouth babble as much –oh yeah when I'm nervous, am I nervous?_

'It's fine Calleigh.' Horatio returned sitting down, looking for all decidedly at ease. 'So have things with the kids settled yet?' he finally asked.

'Yes it took a little longer than I'd anticipated, but we've settled.' Calleigh replied, busying herself with making their coffee.

'It's a big change for all of you.' Horatio reasoned, with that low voice that would glide across her senses. _Lord, he must never find out what that voice does to me. _Calleigh thought as she nodded her head slightly in acquiesce. The room falling silent after that. A silence that quickly became loaded. This was not work, there was a reason why he had come, and as tempted as she was to push him, she knew he would divulge nothing unless he was ready to.

Calleigh turned to look at him, noted the way he would glance at her, however seemed unwilling to meet her eyes, something that had never been a problem for them in the past. _What is it Horatio?_ She thought as she felt her brow crease slightly, causing her to drop her head slightly to the side.

And just as suddenly, he spoke up. 'Why is it that you haven't thought of having kids of your own?'

To say that his question stunned her, was an understatement. _You volunteering? _Was the fist question the ever-hopeful little voice in her head popped up, _because if you are, forget the coffee the bedroom's that way. _Calleigh tried to get her wayward thoughts under control.

'Sorry… I… eh… I shouldn't have said anything.' Horatio haltingly started, before looking down at the countertop.

Calleigh having gained control of her wayward thoughts, hoping she would not let slip something insanely embarrassing replied. 'It's okay, really. It's just that with my record of disastrous relationships… I just didn't see that happening any time soon.'

Her reply had him lifting his gaze to meet hers, his head tilting slightly before answering her. 'I find it hard to believe that all your relationships were a disaster, and for all you know you could meet someone soon enough.'

Calleigh just looked at him in disbelief. _Oh God Horatio, I met him a long time ago, you are just too blind to see it._ She thought, then shook her head slightly.

Horatio was just about to speak when Austin entered the kitchen. 'Mommy Calleigh, we're thirsty.' he announced then looked towards Horatio, 'You're Mommy Calleigh's boss.' He stated. 'Does she have to go to work now?'

Horatio turned his attention towards the dark haired boy. 'Austin isn't it?' He asked the young boy, who nodded his head in reply. 'You're very clever to remember that. However, I'm no longer your new mommy's boss, so no she doesn't need to go to work right now.' Horatio calmly returned, his voice reassuring, as it always was when he addressed children. Calleigh looked at Horatio, at how he interacted with the child, and felt a tightening sensation around her heart. It seemed so unfair that he had missed out on Kyle's life. She turned towards the fridge and extracted the apple juice. Then collected two cups from the cupboard, all the whilst listening to Horatio speaking to Austin. She soaked up the calmness and affection in his voice, having missed it almost as much as his presence.

'I'll bring your juice.' Calleigh finally spoke up turning towards them, causing Austin to nod his head before leaving.

'He's already protective of you.' Horatio said as Calleigh returned the juice to the fridge.

Calleigh felt a slight smile grace her lips at that.

'Are you happy with them?' It was one of Horatio's direct questions, as always demanding a direct answer.

'I'm not getting any younger Horatio.' Calleigh returned, hoping to side step the question. 'I always wanted a family…' she allowed her voice to trail off as she reached for the cups, the coffee machine chiming at the same time. _It's just that you never wanted that with me_. She left unsaid, her heart suddenly feeling heavy again.

'But are you happy?' He insisted.

Calleigh took a deep breath, before nodding her head slightly. 'In a way I am, besides the man whose children I want is oblivious of that fact.' She said preparing to leave. _What the hell did I have to say that for? Sweet lord now he's going to think I'm pathetic, and in ways I probably am._ She chided herself, taking a deep breath to try and steady her thoughts, whilst hoping she could still manage to save face somehow. 'Sorry I should not have said that.' Calleigh returned, looking towards him and noting the frown maring his forehead.

'It's fine,' Horatio replied, his voice slightly demurred.

'I'll be right back.' Calleigh stated as she left with the two cups.

Calleigh entered the lounge and placed the juice down on the coffee table. She smiled at Austin and Patty, glancing for a moment around the room before returning to the kitchen, only to find that Horatio had already poured both of them a cup of coffee. Familiar with the way she liked her coffee, he had added sugar and milk to hers. It was another thing that gripped her heart a little tighter.

Drawing in a deep breath she sat down in the stool next to him, and smiled when he moved her cup towards her. Their proximity to each other was familiar however not as comforting as it had always been.

'I think Austin and Patty are lucky to have you.' Horatio suddenly spoke up, causing Calleigh to look at him. 'It's tough growing up in the system.' Horatio decreed, and Calleigh nodded her head in understanding.

'They're good kids.' Calleigh calmly returned.

'Yes, that they are.' He solemnly returned. 'So, how's the new lab?'

'Still chaos.' Calleigh honestly returned. 'We've taken on most of the work already, it's kind of like a production line. You just take what your handed and process it. Put down all the variables, and then send it off.' Calleigh concluded shrugging her shoulders slightly.

'You miss the field work.' Horatio softly stated.

'It's not that, at least I don't think it is.' Calleigh started, 'I think I miss the challenge of actually solving the case more.' Calleigh paused for a moment before continuing. 'I guess it will take a while to get used to the new routine. You?' She concluded, looking towards him.

'I've just finished with dismantling the old lab.' Horatio returned, his voice heavy.

'Must be hard for you.' Calleigh questioned, reaching out to touch him. Her hand landing on his arm, a buzzing sensation shooting up it, causing her heart to once again speed up. Touching him has always had that effect on her. Her action caused Horatio to look at her

'Times change, we need to adapt.' He firmly replied, dropping his gaze again.

Calleigh knew better than to push the issue. 'So, what brought you here?' She asked instead, injecting some enthusiasm in her voice.

'I wanted to know how you're doing, a phone call seemed too detached.' Horatio honestly returned.

Calleigh just nodded her head slightly and retracted her hand

'I think there are a lot of things I'll need to get used to. I'll still see Eric and Wolf out in the field…' Horatio's voice trailed off

'But not me.' Calleigh finished for him. She could feel the smile tugging at her lips, knowing that that was as close a declaration she would ever get out of him that he missed her.

'Yes.' He confirmed nodding his head slightly.

His conformation warmed her soul. _So I was more than just a member of your team._ 'Well you can always come and visit,' Calleigh lightly returned, not wanting him to know how much that admission meant to her. 'My door is always open - you know that.' She concluded.

'Thank you. But you will also be busy.' Horatio earnestly replied, indicating to the lounge with his head.

Calleigh just looked at him, her head tilting slightly at his indication. _I will always have time for you._

It remained silent for a while, both of them drinking their coffee, before he turned to her. 'I'm not sure if you would be permitted to take then out of Miami yet, but if you ever want to get away for a weekend with the kids, I have a small beach house down in the Keys you could use. It's nothing fancy, but it has the basics. Two rooms open plan living area and a bathroom and it's right on the beach.' Horatio started, reaching for his phone then started pressing some buttons. 'You're welcome to use it, if you ever just want to get out of Miami.' Horatio continued, pressing the send button. Calleigh heard her phone chime. 'I've sent you the gps coordinates. There's a spare key under the second step on the left hand side, just be careful for the hooks that keep it in place.' He continued turning his attention back to her. 'Just send me an email a day or so beforehand, so I can have the cleaning service air it and change the sheets.'

'Horatio.' Calleigh softly replied, placing her hand on his arm again, causing him to look down at it. It was in his nature to be generous, however she would have preferred it if he invited them down there with him – so he too could get a break. _Keep telling yourself that girl. You would rather share the time with him, snuggling up to him in bed… demanding an entirely different type of generosity from him._ The ever-persistent voice in her head piped up, and for a moment Calleigh could feel a blush creeping up her neck at the images her mind conjured up, detailing the possibilities those cuddling sessions could entail.

'It's there Calleigh, feel free to use it.' Horatio sincerely replied, placing his hand over hers. His action further intensifying her awareness, and the images her mind seemed to be producing. 'Kids are expensive to take on holiday, and it will be a nice get away.' He concluded.

'Thank you Horatio,' Calleigh softly returned, not certain if her voice would have remained stable enough to speak louder. A familiar tingling sensation started low in her abdomen, one she was very familiar with. She also knew that it would soon fire to life, especially since he was touching her. _Sweet lord, I'm surely getting my Horatio fix today._ She thought, drawing in the attention like a desert landscape soaks up water.

'I should go, I think I have kept you from your charges for long enough.' Horatio finally said drawing his hand from her and making to get up.

Calleigh followed him to the door, 'Thanks for visiting.' She said opening the door for him.

'I should be thanking you for allowing me to intrude on your time.' Horatio sincerely replied, then stood looking at her for a while. 'You should tell him you know.'

'Tell who?' Calleigh asked confused.

'Eric. I think you might find that he's not as opposed to having children as you think he is.' Horatio replied lowly, almost sadly.

Calleigh felt a sudden bolt of shock run through her at his words, their implication stunning her. Her mind tried to discern just exactly how he had managed to get there, especially considering their conversation. She saw his shoulders droop slightly, after their utterance, causing her head to tilt slightly in question. 'Horatio, you never could see the paper for the trees.' She stated flatly as he stepped out onto her porch.

She watched as a frown marred his brow. _Good, you go think about that one_. Her inner voice bit back. 'Good day Horatio. Drive safely.' She returned, possibly a bit more strained than she had intended. She never did understand how his mind worked sometimes.

'Enjoy your weekend Calleigh.' Horatio civilly replied, as always, and she watched his receding form. Her grip tightened on the door handle, in an attempt to prevent herself from doing or saying anything stupid. Like possibly blurting out to him that he was an idiot, that it was not Eric's kids she wanted. However she was not certain if he would entertain the fact that it was his she so strongly desired.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


	3. Chapter 3

Title: As One Door Closes – Part Three  
Genre: CSI MIAMI – Romance/Angst  
Paring: Horatio and Calleigh  
Rating: T  
Timeline: Post series. My muse's Cannon.  
Spoilers: Many implied.  
Summery: See Part One  
Disclaimer: I put in a bid for Horatio and Calleigh… Probably not as much as CBS would want though.  
Author notes: More like warning… This get really piteous in places.  
Written: June 2012  
Word count: 2,620

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Horatio strolled along the beach, watching as the waves washed over the sand. For years already he has sought solace there. The smell and sound of the ocean often calmed the strain and turmoil he has suffered. If not due to his job, those inflicted by his desires.

The department had not even batted an eyelid when he had put in a request for leave. He had felt the need to sort through his thoughts, to take some time in order to touch-base and decide what he intended to do now. Theoretically, he could retire. However, he had absolutely no idea as to what he would do with himself if he did.

It was also the first time in years that he could in actually relax, without the need to concern himself about the safety of the residents in Miami, whether his team were okay, or if Calleigh was coping with the caseload in his absence. He has never doubted her abilities, on the contrary, he knew she could organize and run the lab as good as he had.

Calleigh… His thoughts always seemed to drift to her.

What had made this holiday different to any other was because he knew she was safely ensconced in a lab, where no one would shoot or drug or kidnap her. That he was unlikely to return to duty only to discover that something has happened to her…. In the past those reasons, and others, had been why he could never really relax whilst away from the lab. Too many important people in his life has been ripped from him, their association with him somehow having sealed their fate. It was also one of the reasons why he has kept her at arm's length, been unwilling to let her in anymore… Calleigh was just too important to him, for him to even consider chancing fate again.

"_You never could see the paper for the trees." _ How those words have haunted him these past two weeks. Leaving him to wonder as to what he was not seeing. He knew Eric was keen on her. Their relationship had been the longest one he could remember either of them remaining in, so what was it that he wasn't seeing? He had hoped to return to service the following week with a clear head, however he seemed even more confused now.

Horatio settled on an old palm stump turning his gaze towards the Atlantic ocean.

Calleigh halted for a moment to take in the quaint little house, still not certain why she had decided to upend Austin and Patty to bring them down there. It was late already, and the children had been trying ever since they had landed at the airport. From the look of things, Horatio must have received her e-mail – although he had not answered it, because the lights in the main living area were burning. Standing there she was no longer certain if it had been such a good idea. She was not even certain if the offer he had made them to use the place still stood, especially after their parting. However, she just felt the need to be close to something of his. _Don't kid yourself girl, you want to sleep in his bed._ The irritating little voice in her head spoke up again. And she actually knew it was the truth, knew that it would possibly be the only opportunity she would ever get of sleeping in his bed. _Oh God I'm pathetic, I should actually just go home_. Nevertheless, she had promised Austin and Patti a weekend at the beach, and she was not going to go back on it. Especially after the social worker had said it would be okay for her to take Austin and Patti out of Miami for the weekend. She had expected some resistance, from somewhere, regarding her plans.

The sensation around her heart tightened when she approached the stairway. It hurt that he had the house prepared for them, but had not even taken the time to reply to her email. She had hoped for some form of communication after the way they had parted. She knew his offer had been genuine, like everything about the man. _Ugh! He makes me so angry at times. I know he's busy, but a simple, "hey Cal, it's okay." would have been appreciated._

Reaching under the second step, like he had told her to, she found the key and made her way up the stairs and onto the porch. She dropped her bag to unlock the door, but was surprised to find it already unlocked. She felt a frown forming on her brow, however picked up her bag and stepped inside calling to the kids to follow.

Calleigh came to a halt in the middle of the room, glancing about quickly, it was neat and everything was in place – _like one would expect anything else with Horatio_. Following her instinct, she knew that Horatio's room would be the one to the left, so she made for the one on the right. Switching on the light, she checked the room before telling Austin and Patty to unpack their things and get ready for bed.

Exiting the room she once again glanced over the area, before making her way to the other bedroom. Even before switching on the light, a familiar scent filled her senses, and for a moment she closed her eyes to simply savour it. _You have got it bad girl. S_he chided herself before turning on the light. Her gaze immediately fell on the bed, and she felt a tingling sensation crawl up her spine_. If the only way I would get to share a bed with you Horatio, is by sleeping in one of yours when you're not around, that's fine with me too._ She thought as she glanced over the room, putting her bag down and stepping inside.

She felt a frown once again forming on her forehead when she noted a shirt hanging over the side of the bed, however could not resist the urge to pick it up. Lifting it to her nose, she took a deep breath and drew in his scent, causing her eyes to flutter shut as she allowed it to lull her senses. She felt her spirits lift slightly at the familiarity of it, for being permitted to share the same space he has. She heard Austin and Patti in the other room, making plans for the following day, and her eyes once again opened to take in the room. She slowly lowered his shirt to the bed and looked about the room. Immediately noticing things, things that made it very apparent he has recently, if not presently, occupied the room she was standing in. His phone lay on the side table, and she knew if she pulled out the drawer, she would most probably find his gun in there. A gym bag lay off to the side, its contents would be within the nearby closet. Her heart started pounding at the implication, realizing that in all likelihood she could be caught in his bedroom. Gathering her wits about her, trying to think of alternatives, she made for the doorway.

Horatio had started back to the beach house after having stopped at the local pub for a quick meal, he had not felt like cooking. His was in a restless mood, and for some unknown reason it felt like the beach house was pulling him toward it. He had earlier decided that he would return to Miami in the morning, granted it would give him a few days to sort out things until he was due back on duty that Wednesday. It would also mean he would be closer to her again. His restlessness needed an outlet, and catching criminals was as good an outlet as any.

His heart sped up when he noticed that the door to the beach house was slightly ajar, and that most of the lights were on. He distinctly remembers having left only the living area's light on. Adrenalin coursed through his body at the realization that his gun was still inside the house. He glanced about and noticed a small car standing in the drive, one he did not recognize as belonging to anyone he knew.

He stealthy made his way up the short flight of stairs, noticing no one moving within the living area, and was about to go round and check round the back, when he heard children's voices coming from the one room. Voices, that froze him to the spot right there and then.

The next moment Calleigh appeared from his bedroom, her gaze landing on him. Her face frozen in shock as she came to a halt in the doorway.

'Horatio.' She spoke, her voice a couple of octaves higher than usual.

It was nowhere near what he was experiencing, feeling incapable of even finding his voice. Only being capable of drawing in the sight of her whilst his heart pounded in his chest. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins, feeling wholly unable of saying or doing anything else.

'I'm so sorry,' Calleigh started, the telltale pitch indicated to her nervousness as her gaze broke from his, flitting about the room. 'I didn't know you were here, otherwise I would have come another time. It's just I sent an email and you didn't answer, so I thought you were busy, and I really wanted to get away…' She ran out of words as her gaze met his again. Horatio could see how flustered she was becoming. It still amazed him that she could be like that at times. Especially since he knew she is the most sincere person he has ever met.

Drawing his thoughts together, Horatio found that the numbness and shock caused by her sudden appearance quickly dissipated, and found a sense of elation take their place

'We can go someplace else, I wouldn't want to intrude –' Calleigh started again, her eyes once again started flitting about.

'It's fine Calleigh.' Horatio calmly suddenly spoke up, his voice belying the sudden nervous tension he found himself feeling. He could not allow her to leave, not when she had just arrived and he wanted her to remain. 'I haven't been at work the last two weeks, so I haven't checked my email.' He continued, finally stepping through the doorway. 'Anyway you're here already and it is late. We can work around it. You don't need to go anywhere.' He continued hoping to reason with her logic.

'But I wouldn't want to put you.' Calleigh quickly insisted, stepping from the bedroom doorway, belatedly remembering that her overnight bag still remained within it and turned to collect it.

'Who says you are?' Horatio was quick to reply.

Just then Austin and Patti came from the other bedroom, and Horatio immediately noticed Austin's instinctive reaction to his presence, how the young boy stood taller in his presence, as if sensing trouble.

'I said before that you are welcome to stay whenever you like,' Horatio started watching as she moved into the room more. 'And I meant it. It's late, and you have travelled far. I'm sure Patti and Austin would like to get to bed.' Horatio concluded.

Calleigh looked towards the kids, noted their uncertainty. 'I guess we could take the one room.' Calleigh returned before turning her attention back to Horatio. 'If that's okay with you?'

'Whatever you decide Calleigh,' Horatio calmly replied, had the situation not been as loaded, or her gaze upon him, he would have punched the air in elation. 'Have you eaten yet/' Horatio was quick to question, trying to remember what he had in the pantry.

'We ate at the airport.' Calleigh was quick to reply, indicating to Austin and Patty to return to the bedroom. 'Time for bed you two.'

'You flew here?' Horatio asked in surprise, suddenly understanding the presence of the unknown vehicle in his drive.

'One of my father's friends flew us down, he has some business to attend to this weekend and when I mentioned to my Dad that I was thinking of coming down, well he…' Calleigh started then suddenly stopped. 'I'm rambling again.'

Horatio just smiled slightly, 'It's okay.'

'I'm gonna.' Calleigh said indicating to the other bedroom.

Horatio simply nodded his head, his gaze following her movement. Reaching behind him, he closed and locked the door, his heart racing anew as the reality of the situation struck home. Especially with the realization that come the following morning, he would wake up with Calleigh there, that she would once again be part of his day. There was a lightness in his stride as he made his way to his bedroom.

Within moments of entering his room, he looked about it, his heart racing at the realization that only moments before she had been in that very same room. It's atmosphere suddenly felt different, as if her presence had somehow altered it. He noticed that nothing had been disturbed, and that his heart rate slowed slightly when realizing that with her sharp CSI skills, she would have noticed his presence long before leaving a mark of her own presence on the room. Scooping up the shirt that lay on the edge of he bed he suddenly halted, distinctly remembering that he had not left it there, which meant she must have moved it before realizing he was here. His heart accelerated once again at the realization that she would have occupied his room, had he not been there. His gaze landed on the bed, trying to imagine her in it. Within moments he felt his body respond to the images, _I'd rather occupy it with you Calleigh _his mind was quick to add, causing his fingers to grip the shirt in his grasp tighter. He listened as Calleigh and the kids started settling in the other room, heard her talking to the kids, possibly explaining the situation, for he could not make out the exact words. However the lilting of her voice, soothed over him, causing him to settle on his bed. _She's here_, was all his mind could process.

Calleigh started on settling the kids for the night. A nervous agitation filled her. _Oh god I should have called him before leaving, and he's too much of a gentleman to object to our intrusion here, _her mind started reasoning. Settling Patty in the middle of the bed, with Austin on her far side, they settled for the night. The queen size bed was big enough for the three of them, however Calleigh has never been able to really sleep with anyone in bed with her. Even with Eric she had not been able to sleep deeply. She settled for the night, Patty and Austin weary from the trip quickly fell asleep. However, she spent a considerable amount of time listening to surf pounding the shore, heard the creaking sounds of the house as it settled for the evening. She finally allowed her mind to wander to the man occupying the other room. She could not elude the sense of elation that suddenly overcame her, not that she wanted to avoid it. The thought of sharing a roof with him, of sharing tomorrow and possibly the next day with him, within moments squished the thought of leaving in the morning. She could arrive at work half dead on Monday due to lack of sleep, she couldn't care less, because she would have his company for the weekend – unless he left to make space for them. Her mood quickly plummeted at that though, because knowing Horatio, such an action as well within his behavioural range.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


	4. Chapter 4

Title: As One Door Closes – Part Four  
Genre: CSI MIAMI – Romance/Angst  
Paring: Horatio and Calleigh  
Rating: M – well technically I could get away with a T rating, but things are getting a little steamy.  
Timeline: Post series. My muse's Cannon.  
Spoilers: Many implied.  
Summery: See Part One  
Disclaimer: I put in a bid for Horatio and Calleigh… Probably not as much as CBS would want though.  
Author notes: Ha you guys are lucky, the last three chapters were written and just needed editing... after this comes the wait for the muse to play.  
Written: June 2012  
Word count: 4,856

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

A sweet scent filled the air and coaxed Horatio from his slumbers the following morning. The welcoming yet unexplained scent had him roll onto his back whilst listening. He felt a frown forming on his forehead as the sound of children chattering ascended his ears. Soon followed by Calleigh's, urging them to keep it down. Within a heartbeat, the frown disappeared and his lips curved into a smile. A warm, glowing sensation spread over his body and his heart skipped a beat at the conformation of what his day was likely to include. Nothing could have kept him in bed for a moment longer. Haphazardly he tossed the covers aside, and almost leapt from his bed. He took only a few moments to gather a change of clothing, stopping only long enough to run his fingers through his hair, knowing it would possibly be a race for the bathroom this morning. Drawing in a deep breath, he tried to make peace with the fact that he in all likelihood appeared more than a little dishevelled. The thought only momentarily bugged him, especially when he realized that there was a good chance Calleigh would be just as dishevelled. How he had longed to see what she looked like early in the morning – preferably still in bed.

It was that thought that had made him head for his bedroom door, and carefully opening it. Simply halting in the doorway as he took in the scene before him. Austin and Patty were seated at the table, a glass of juice in front of them whilst patiently waiting for Calleigh to finish making pancakes.

_Pancakes? I don't have any pancake mixture. _He thought, just before his sights fell on the grocery bags, their presence causing him to smile slightly. Noticing the logo of one of the prominent grocery chains in Miami, he realized that Calleigh had come prepared.

Leaning against the doorway, he enjoyed the simplicity of the scene before him. Wishing he could simply step into it and wrap his arms around the Calleigh, to effectively claim it all for himself. _Those are two very lucky kids._ He thought, as he watched them banter slightly about what they wanted to do after breakfast.

'Austin, Patty keep it down!' Calleigh gently reprimanded. 'You'll wake Horatio.'

The sound of his name from her lips almost saw him give into his desire, and consequences be dammed. However, it seemed unfair on the children to force them to contain their elation – especially considering that he was already out of bed.

'Ah, but he's already awake.' Horatio announced his presence, stepping from the doorway. His gaze going to Calleigh, and noticed how her head snapped round to look at him. And unlike his ragamuffin appearance, she was her usual pristine self.

'Morning, seeing you have breakfast in order,' Horatio started, indicating to the bathroom. 'I'm going to lay claim to the bathroom.'

'Morning, would you like some pancakes?' Calleigh asked as he moved towards the bathroom.

Horatio halted for a moment before answering. 'That would be lovely sweetheart.' The moment the endearment left his lips, he regretted it. Chided himself for it. However, his mouth had formed the endearment, long before his mind could have prevented it from slipping out. Feeling decidedly self-conscious, he stepped into the bathroom.

Being caught up in his own thoughts, he did not see the smile that crossed her lips or the way she seemed to grow slightly taller at his words.

Closing the bathroom door, he immediately picked up her scent. Along with the faint scent of what he guessed was her soap also lingering in the air. His body gave an instant response at its presence as his mind filled with images of her, naked, in that room… whilst he had been in blissful slumber, utterly unaware that the woman, the focal point of so many of his fantasies was naked in his bathroom. He fought to contain the moan that wanted to escape his lips at the thought of them together, the water splashing over her body as he soaped her body, worshiped it, made love to her…. he wanted to whimper at those, at the desire he felt to have them happen. _Oh god Calleigh, how am I going to make it through the weekend without ripping your clothes from your body, and doing things to you that's definitely not suitable to do in a house that has two kids in it._

Pulling himself together, he started his morning routine.

Calleigh's heart was pounding in her throat, her gaze every so often moved towards the bathroom door. The knowledge that behind it, _her _Lieutenant was assuredly in the buff, almost had her whimper in response. _So close and yet so far_, she thought as her hand tightened its grip on the pan. She forced herself to focus on the job at hand. _God what I wouldn't give to be permitted to run my hands over his naked chest, to kiss his lips and to know what it feels like to be filled by him._ Forcing her mind back to the present, she looked at Austin and Patty, and drew in a deep breath. _If only,_ the little voice in her head started. _That's enough_, she quickly chided herself. _Austin and Patty need their breakfast and in all likelihood Horatio will sooner rather than later appear in that doorway, _she reasoned_. All masculine and neat, _the little voice taunted_. Stop that! Anyway, I have to feed him – food_. She tried to override it. _Although you'd rather have him tending to another, entirely different hunger._ That irritating little voice persisted. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she placed more batter into the pan. Her mind flirting back to the images of that morning, the sight of him all roughish had sent tingles over her body, culminating to yearning sensation that smarted between her thighs. _God I could wake up to that every morning… Just imagine, _the little voice once again started_._ Setting her resolve, she flipped the pancake to cook the other side. They would stay the weekend, for too long already she had wanted to see the other side of him, the side he withheld from the team.

Calleigh set down the pancakes in front of Austin and Patty, and had them start on theirs so long. They had just finished theirs when Horatio appeared from the bathroom, his presence along with his familiar scent, had her lips curve into a smile, sending another series of tingles across her body.

'Here you go.' Calleigh said, placing his pancakes on the table, before turning her attention to Austin and Patty, 'Why don't you two get your things for the beach together so long.' With that, both of then bolted from the table. 'Hey! Manners.' Calleigh reprimanded them.

'Sorry,' they both chorused, 'May we be excused?'

'Yes you may.' Calleigh returned. Returning her attention to Horatio she saw the slight smile that graced his lips. 'Please excuse them, they are so exited.'

'It's understandable.' Horatio gently spoke before sitting down.

'But not permissible,' Calleigh insisted.

'Yes Ma-am.' Horatio acknowledged, looking down at the pancakes before him. On starting on them he moaned slightly in appreciation, casing a smile to tug at Calleigh's lips as she cleared the other dishes from the table.

'This is great. I can't remember when last I had pancakes for breakfast.' Horatio spoke up, his gaze for a moment locking with hers. 'So what are you planning for the day?' He asked as Calleigh joined him at the table.

'I was going to take the kids down to the beach and have the build a huge sandcastle. I remember playing in the sand as a kid and how much I enjoyed it. I don't think it is something they've ever been allowed to do.' Calleigh returned, her voice lilting, filled with sincerity.

'What's that?' Horatio asked, for a moment halting his eating.

'To just be a kid, I don't think with everything that has happened with them that they had the simple freedom to just be.' She replied, her voice carrying a note of concern.

'Well there is plenty of beach front for them to dig up and play on. It's still early in the season, so you would have the place pretty much to yourselves.' Horatio returned, before continuing with his meal. '

'What were you planning?' Calleigh quietly asked.

'I have a few things to see to before I go back next week,' Horatio started. His words sent Calleigh's heart racing. The conformation that he would be remaining for the remainder of the weekend, had her mood soar. 'You must enjoy your day on the beach.' He finished.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in relative silence, after which Calleigh saw to the dishes before bundling the kids down to the beach.

By mid-morning Horatio found himself drawn to the beach, no longer capable of controlling his desire to bask in Calleigh's presence. He found them not far from the shoreline, where Calleigh as applying sunscreen to Patty. Knowing Calleigh, she would be insistent that it had to be done every two hours, as per instructions. A crooked smile tugged at his lips as he gazed upon them, taking in the sight of Calleigh dressed in a bikini - bearing so much skin. He watched as Patty returned to their pile of sand, it somehow forming the foundation of their construction project, also noting how Austin kept on piling more sand onto it.

Calleigh must have sensed his presence, for she turned to look at him and softly smiled in greeting. The sight of which sent his heart racing anew. 'Hey handsome, you come to join us?' she casually asked.

'I came to see how you were doing.' Horatio calmly returned, stepping closer to her.

'How nice of you.' She sincerely returned, looking up at him.

Horatio indicated to the children. 'They look like they're enjoying it.'

'It took them a while to get into it.' Calleigh started, drawing his attention back to her. 'At first Austin thought we would be moving on, but he soon realized that we're not going anywhere.' She added before releasing a sigh. 'Sometimes I think he tries too hard to be good.'

'He doesn't want to give you a reason to not want them.' Horatio lowly replied, settling on the sand not far from her.

'Hey?' Calleigh questioned, looking towards him suddenly.

'It's tough in the system, in doesn't encourage emotional attachment, only self-preservation. He was lucky, he found someone caring, but he's also scared that you will back out of it. He is familiar with rejection and does not want to give you a reason.' Horatio started, for a moment not certain if he was talking about the boy or himself. 'He sees you as someone he could love, and for that love to be returned.' Horatio finally concluded.

'I never thought of it like that.' Calleigh started nodding her head slightly. 'He's always been such a resilient child.'

'He's already overly protective of you. It won't be long before it gets to the point of possibly becoming rude to any other man that comes into your life.' Horatio added lowly.

'What!' Calleigh returned surprised, 'How'd you figure that?'

'It's a male instinct. He already sees any male as a threat, one which could cause you to pull away from him.'

'And that is based on?' Calleigh asked.

'I saw it the Saturday I came to your place, and again last night.' Horatio returned looking towards the two children. 'Besides you've always had that effect on men.'

'Have I now, that's nice to know.' Calleigh coyly returned, causing him to look at her.

'You want a hand with that?' Horatio offered, indicating to the sunscreen. His heart started pounding in his chest at the thought of touching her.

Calleigh looked at the bottle she held, and frowned slightly.

'I could do your back, It's not going to help if you get sunburnt.' Horatio clarified.

'Oh! Sure. 'Calleigh replied then handed the bottle to him.

Horatio took it from her and watched as she turned her back towards him, pulling her hair out of the way.

Flipping the cap, Horatio inverted the bottle and squeezed some of the cream onto his one palm. Placing the bottle next to him, he rubbed the thick cream between his palms before looking at her back. Carefully he placed his hands on her back. It was such a simply process in reality. However the moment his palms smoothed the cream over her shoulders, he was drawn into another world. One where his vision and awareness became centred on them alone. Her warm skin under his palms weaved a trans-like spell over him, with his mind only capable of registering the softness the texture thereof. He smoothed the cream over her back, taking care to lift the ties out of the way. Heat coursed up his arm, setting his body tingling in response. He felt his manhood throb to life with every beat his heart gave, and he fought the desire to loosen the ties holding her top in place. Then to simply slip his hands over her shoulders and fill his eager palms with her breasts… His hands ran up and round her shoulders, before running back down.

What was usually simple task, soon became one requiring his utmost concentration to complete. The warmth from her skin encouraged him to caress it, rather than apply the cream. He pursed his lips in an attempt to control the urge that overtook him once again as his hands moved lower. Her scent, combined with that of the sunscreen and sea air, along with the glistening glow created by the cream, enthralled him. He could hear his blood coursing through his veins. He swallowed hard as his throat suddenly dried, even moved slightly to better counteract the ache he felt in his loins. Somewhere in logic part of his mind, he knew that this possibly was the worst idea he has ever had. For he could never touch Calleigh like this without some reaction, without wanting to drag hear all the way down with him and drown in the sensations she so easily provoked in him.

Once her back was coated, his palms automatically lessened their pressure, with his touch becoming a caress as his finders to traced over her skin. He knew he should stop, that he should back off. However, found it impossible to break his contact with her skin. His need to touch her overrode every logic reason he could furnish to stop. By the time he realized what he was doing, he found that Calleigh had entirely relaxed under his touch, and was even moaning softly. Sounds that only served to increase his already raging libido. He fought the desire to lean forward slightly and place gentle kisses along her shoulder. He ran his hands firmly up her back, hoping in some way that it would not give away how profoundly touching her has affected him.

Just then, the kids called her attention, and Calleigh lifted her gaze towards them. Horatio saw Austin's insistence that she come join them and realized he was not far off with his assessment. Also knowing that he was likely to have a job on his hands for the rest of the weekend if he was to convince the boy that he did not intend to take Calleigh from them... _Because you want to see to the needs and desires of the woman in her_. The small voice in his head taunted. _You want the love she holds for a man, not a boy_.

As Calleigh rose in front of him, Horatio closed his eyes and shifted slightly, so that if she were to turn around and face him she would be unable to bear witness to his body's response. He also had no desire to watch her walk away from him. He willed his body to calm down, to relax, and after a few moments actually managed to open his eyes and look at her whilst she helped the kids with their sandcastle, directing them. Horatio felt a smile cross his lips at that. All those years she had spent at his side, that was exactly what she had done, organising the others in his absence. She was a natural mother. She organized, nurturer, guided and loved everyone in her care – even him at times. He watched as she helped them build their sandcastle, inestimably thankful for the opportunity to see the carefree side of her.

A while later, he rose and excused himself. And for a moment, he thought he saw Calleigh's shoulders droop slightly at his announcement, before she nodded her head in acknowledgement. He returned to the beach house and settled on the hammock, something he had not done in years. Closing his eyes he listened to the sound of the waves hitting the shore, at times heard the excited babbling of Patty and Austin. More importantly, every once in a while, Calleigh's voice would reach his ears. An inexplicable sense of warmth and calm overcame him whenever that happened, lifting his heart slightly and causing his lips to curve into a smile.

That evening, Horatio took them all down to the local pup for dinner, claiming that they had to try it out since they were there. Austin joined some of the local boys in a game of football on the beach whist Patty and Calleigh looked through the treasures displayed on the walls. Horatio took the time to speak to the local handyman about some things he needed seen to on the beach house before they settled together for their meal.

It was not long after they had finished eating that Patty visibly started dropping off, and Horatio proclaimed that it was time to go home.

Calleigh returned inside to settled the kids for the night, whilst Horatio settled on the hammock, trying to ease the intense desire that was raging within him. Looking out over the moonlit shore, he took deep calming breaths. It was not long after Calleigh's return to the house that he sensed her next to him.

'Here Horatio, I brought you some coffee.' She announced holding out a cup to him.

Horatio moved, and made some space for her to sit, before indicating for her to join him. 'Careful.' He said, taking both cups from her and allowing her to settle before handing her hers. 'The kids asleep?' The question slipped as naturally from his lips as if he had been asking it all his life.

'I don't know if it was the sun or the excitement that tired them most, but it was possibly the easiest time I had to get them to bed, they were half asleep climbing into it.' Calleigh sincerely retuned before taking a sip of her coffee.

Horatio felt a smile tug at his lips. 'They had fun today.' He gently retuned.

'They did and I wanted to thank you for that.' Calleigh spoke up gently.

'For what?' Horatio returned, for a moment confused.

'For letting us come down here. I wasn't certain if they would enjoy it being they have such differing personalities.'

'You're welcome anytime.' Horatio replied, and then remained silent for a while, drinking some of his coffee before he once again gently spoke up. 'Patty is a little withdrawn.'

'I think she just went along with things at first because that is what Austin wanted.' Calleigh honestly returned.

'She'll come out eventually. You should take her beach combing in the morning, she seems to like collecting things.' Horatio once again started, thinking back on his observations of the little girl. 'Quite a bit washes up during the evening. High-tide will pull out just after six, so there will be some treasure for her then.'

'You saw how she looked at the stuff at the pub?' Calleigh asked in surprise.

Horatio nodded not wanting to own up to the fact that his eyes had rested more on Calleigh than the little girl.

The hammock by design pushed them closer together, until they finally rested against one another. Calleigh settled back slightly once her coffee was finished and gazed up at the stars. Horatio followed her example, enjoying the simple pleasure of her company. Every nerve ending on his side soon came to life with a tingling awareness, soaking up the sensation created where her body came into contact with his.

'It's beautiful out here, I can see why you come here to relax.' Calleigh softly said, her voice barely above a whisper.

'It helps to restore the balance.' Horatio replied just as softly, almost as if speaking aloud would cause the moment to end.

'I can believe that.' Calleigh replied, her hushed tone sending pleasurable quivers across his body.

It once again became silent between them. Horatio was happy for it to remain that way, dreading that he could say something wrong that would end the moment. He happily gazed up at the stars, listening to her breathing and the sound of the waves washing onto the shore.

A while later he heard her stifle a yawn. 'I had better get to bed as well.' Calleigh decreed, once again sitting up.

'I didn't think you were one for going to bed early.' Horatio spoke up, slightly surprised, unwilling for her to actually leave. His side, the areas where they had touched, immediately felt deprived of the shared warmth their contact had provided. Her sudden withdrawal cased a slight shiver to run down his spine.

'I didn't sleep too well last night. Patty squirms a bit.' Calleigh returned, and he realized by her sudden stiffening that she had not meant to say that.

'So sleep in mine.' He thoughtlessly replied before his brain could even stop the words from forming. Horatio felt the arresting sensation of pure shock shoot right through him. He was inestimably appreciative of dark at that moment, knowing that the sudden heated sensation that overcame him would have made the situation even worse had it been visible_. Open mouth insert foot. _

'Hey!' Calleigh almost yelped in reply. He felt the jolt the hammock gave, and knew she was possibly just as shocked as he was.

Opting for damage control, he tried to swing it around. 'Take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch.' he quickly countered. 'There are spare sheets and pillows.'

'I couldn't do that! Heavens Horatio no! We've already imposed on you enough, I couldn't kick you out of your bed as well.' Calleigh returned her voice conveying her disbelief and unwillingness.

'Then we can share it.' He once again said without thinking, and felt her stiffen even more. _Why can't I stop digging a hole that's already dug? _He questioned himself. 'There's no reason why you have to suffer for lack of sleep.' _Stop digging Caine_. He immediately reprimanded himself.

'Horatio –' Calleigh started, her voice conveying her disbelief at the situation.

'Look it's really up to you. I just don't see why you should be uncomfortable. We're both adults.' _Yeah like she'll fall for that line_. 'And it's a viable solution.' He reasoned as calmly as he could, given the circumstance.

'You don't mind?' Calleigh asked sounding slightly surprised.

'I wouldn't offer if I did.' Horatio calmly replied. sensing her toppling. 'Go on in. I'll close up in a while.' Horatio said, Knowing that after their conversation, it be easier for him not to have to watch her get ready for bed, especially if it did not involve her sleeping in his. He was also not certain if he would be capable of refraining from running his hands over her if she did decide to sleep in his, and they went to bed at the same time.

Calleigh's heart was racing at a mile a minute as she walked away from him, taking both cups back to the house. She might have been sleepy a few moments before, however her body had never been jolted to attention as suddenly as it had been just then. The sensations that had settled over her body at their contact on the hammock had been lulling, comforting. She was convinced that she could have dropped off to sleep within moments. She felt a smile cross her lips at the thought of falling asleep next to him, so close to him. _Oh Lord did I just consent to sharing his bed tonight._ Her thoughts suddenly shifted. _Oh come on girl! It's not like you don't want to_. The irritating voice inside her head piped up. _'And he invited.'_

She found herself in a daze as she washed their cups and placed them back in the cupboard. Looking out the window she saw him still swaying on the hammock, for all seeming to take in the calmness of his surroundings. She went to the bedroom where Patty and Austin were sleeping and gathered her things for the evening, then made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Once done, she checked on Austin and Patty for one last time before making her way to his room. She switched on the main light as she walked in, and her heart started pounding in her throat as her gaze landed on his bed. _I shouldn't be here,_ she thought for a moment as she stood staring at the bed. However her desire for the experience won out in the end as she stepped further into the room. Turning on the bedside lamps, she switched off the main light.

His side was clearly the left, so she moved to the right side of the bed and pulled the sheets back, before sitting down. Even in her elation, she couldn't help but feel the slightest sense of disappointment that he was not there with her.

She settled down and switched off her side's lamp, and within moments his scent filled her senses. She could not have prevented the smile that formed on her lips, even had she wanted to. It was like being wrapped in a cocoon on his aura. She allowed it to lull her senses, and within a short while, she felt her eyes drift shut.

The sound of someone moving in the room, stirred to half wakefulness. She felt the bed dip slightly as he settled for the night. The room then went dark as he too turned out his light before lying down. Calleigh felt every nerve on her back come to life with awareness. Her heart started pounding anew in her chest as her body tightened in anticipation. She listened to his breathing and tried to control her own. She felt him shift slightly, and closed her eyes in anticipation. She had to swallow hard in an attempt to control her body's reactions to his presence. The tingling sensations in her breasts increased, along with those in between her thighs, causing her to squeeze her thighs together slightly.

'Night Calleigh.' She heard his gentle voice, causing her to turn and look in his direction. She could just make out his form and realized that like her, he had settled with his back to the middle of the bed.

'Night Horatio.' She gently returned, before settling again.

The sound of her voice soothed over his nerves at first, and then lit the fire of his tightly reined desire. It had been hell for him to remain on the hammock after she had left. Uncertain if she had in actuality accepted his offer. He had wanted to follow her inside, to try to convince her that she should. _Bullshit Caine! You wanted to follow her so you could take off her clothes and do other adult related activities in this bed._ His conscious nagged him. Which was why he had remained steadfast in his decision to remain outside long enough to ensure that she was already in bed by the time he returned. Knowing he would face her decision better if he did not have to watch it being executed.

That was possibly also why his heart had nearly stopped when he had stepped into his room after locking up. It had taken him a few moments to simply absorb the sight of her in his bed… then he had wanted to kick himself for not having come to bed sooner.

Lying next to her, he was aware of her every breath. Her scent reached for him, taunting him with her presence as blood rushed to his groin. A familiar and painful ache developed there. One which caused him to move a few times. He carefully reached down, not wanting to draw attention to his actions as he took himself in hand. Applying pressure, he hoped to get his raging erection under control, wanting it to dissipate some. He felt her move slightly and nearly moaned in response. His body was unwilling to relent. He must have been crazy to think he could spend an entire evening in her presence, without succumbing to his desire to lay claim to her.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Missy says she'll accept bribes consisting of white chocolate, Brazilian and Macadamia nuts, to continue here.  
Because from here on in, she has to create again.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: As One Door Closes – Part 5

Genre: CSI MIAMI – Romance/Angst

Paring: Horatio and Calleigh

Rating: T… Well maybe a mild M.

Timeline: Post Series

Spoilers: Used without discretion – Missy's speciality.

Summery: Missy's attempt at forcing them together.  
Disclaimer: Borrowed toys are always the best (easiest) to play with...

Author notes: Missy thanks all those who made pledges - The joy of having an ADHD muse, is that her cravings tent to jump about as often as her inspiration does. However, she seems to be quite persistent with this one. Part 6 is logged for editing. Part 7 is partially written. Looks like this will be my usual 8 part story.

Written: July 2012

Word count: 3,969

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Calleigh slowly returned to consciousness, her eyes unwilling to open as she became cognisant of her surroundings. She felt her lips curving into a smile as the sensation of being wrapped in a warm cocoon surrounded her, one that smelt like Horatio. _I like this dream, _she thought as a slight moan escaped her lips on moving. Her body, much like her mind, was not yet willing to move from its position. She snuggled into the pillow under her head some more, and welcomed the scent of him it released, willing herself to remain in that blissful semi-state of consciousness.

However, it was a desire that was denied her as her mind seemed determined to start the day. Groaning in resistance, unwilling to relent the comfort and warmth her body was enjoying. She suddenly remembered where she was, and how she came to be there. Her body instantly stiffened in awareness. Her eyes shot open taking in the slightly darkened room. Its dimmed illumination was due to the blinds still being drawn. However she could see bright light filtering though underneath them, letting her know that it was already well past sunrise. _Oh god! I never sleep this late_, she decreed whilst sitting up in shock. Simultaneously realizing that although she was in his bed, had even slept in the same bed as him, and was even guilty of snuggling up to his pillow… she was unmistakably alone. _Just great, once at work and now again, the man must think I have sleep issues or something. Oh god! Austin and Patty_. Calleigh suddenly recollected, sending the covers flying as she bolting out of bed. _Oh Lord! He must think the worst of me now. Sleeping so late and leaving him to see to the kids. _Calleigh thought stopping only for a moment to smooth back her sleep tangled hair. _I'll just organize the kids then get dressed. _

Stepping out of the bedroom, she glanced about the beach house, only to find it deserted. Her heart started racing anew at the realization that she was alone. Following her instinct, she made for he door, intent on finding them. However, as she stepped out of the door her gaze landed on the three of them, not too far off and obviously on their way back.

Patty was walking with a bucket in one hand, her other linked with Horatio's as she babbled with him about something. Following them, only a few steps behind, was Austin, carrying want looked like a box of supplies. Who at times, injected something into the conversation Horatio and Patty were having. Leaning to the side of the doorframe, Calleigh for the first time in her life wished she had her camera with her, if only to capture the image of the three of them. _My greatest desire in three D_, she sighed in longing. Marvelling at the ease in which Horatio could take on the role of a father. It was something that has always amazed her about him, especially since he had never really had the opportunity to actually be one. The realization thereof, caused a tightening sensation to settle around her chest, rendering it difficult for her to breathe. Simply because right there in front of her was the one thing she has sought after the most, a family – with him. The sensation was so intense, that she for a moment had to sallow against the tears that formed. Mostly because it seemed so simple, and that at that moment it was well within her grasp. Her thoughts returned to the previous evening; it had seemed so surreal, with the moonlight, sleeping in his bed and to now stand there watching him with the kids. She vividly remembers the difficulty she had the night before, her almost inability to fall asleep after he had joined her. How she had anticipated, hoped, dreamed even yearned for his touch, like she has so many times before. However ever the gentleman, Horatio had remained on his side of the bed, _or had he?_ She wasn't sure anymore. Had he moved? Had she moved? She only remembers the distinct sensation of being wrapped in his warmth at some stage.

As they came within hearing range, she finally spoke up. 'Well you lot look like you've been having fun.' She saw them all look up at her, with both Horatio and Patty halting for a moment whilst Austin made straight for her, box and all.

'You're up!' The young boy exclaimed as he started jogging through the sand to get to her. 'Horatio said we should let you sleep in, and then he took us beach combing, and then we ended up at the store where we got some stuff for breakfast.' Austin finished as he came to a standstill in front of her.

'Oh, that's nice.' Calleigh returned her gaze moving towards Horatio and Patty, both seemingly rooted to the spot at that moment.

'Yeah, and I wanted to play with the boys again,' Austin started, drawing her attention back to him. Calleigh noted the joyful glimmer in the boy's eyes. 'But Horatio said I should ask you first, and that if it's okay, can I go after breakfast?'

Calleigh smiled, 'I think that's a good idea.'

'Oh Yeah!' Austin said making for the door, 'Better go put this inside.'

Calleigh returned her attention to Horatio and Patty, noting that they reassumed their approach, however at a more regulated pace than Austin. Her gaze linked with his, almost knocking the breath from her, for his eyes were that intense bright blue shade she has so rarely seen them assume in the past.

Horatio forced himself to walk calmly. Had he been certain of his welcome as Austin was, he too would have bolted to her side. He took in the sight of her, still dressed in her sleepwear. Her hair still slightly tousled from sleeping in his bed. It was that last part that set his heart racing, knowing that her appearance stemmed from spending the night in his bed – with him. He could vividly recall what it felt like to hold her in his arms, to mould his body around hers. He had woken in the early hours of the morning, only to discover that at some stage during the night they had gravitated towards each other and that he, on a subconscious level, had wrapped his body around hers, only having woken when she had snuggled back into him more. He even remembers the way her scent had filled his senses, especially when he had closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair. His arm had closed possessively around her as he had relished the simplicity of the moment. _Oh god! She's just so soft_, he thought, remembering the protective instinct that had been foremost on his mind whilst he had held her. Also, how he had willed her to remain asleep, so that he could continue to hold her.

He had hardly slept after that. The moment having filled him with a sense of vigour he has not experienced in years. He had spent the remainder of the early predawn hours, simply gazing upon her, his fingers gently stroking her soft hair, allowing him to experience for the first time what that cascade of golden tresses really felt like. However, it had been his body's cardinal cravings that had finally driven him from his bed. He had fought the desire to push their bodies together, not wanting to wake or alert her to the fact that he was fully, painfully aroused by their shared proximity.

It had been hell to leave her. There was nothing he desired more than to wrap himself around her, to keep her safe from the world. Those desires had started to run concurrently with his want of her, his desire to slip deeply into her and to loose himself there in her depths. It has been such a long time since he has known the physical love of a woman. Calleigh having always fulfilled every need he had, other than the physical. She has always supported and assisted him – no matter what. He has always felt respected and acknowledged by her. She would always listen, and he had been unwilling to chance all that for physical gratification.

When Austin had run into him outside the bathroom, looking for Calleigh. Horatio had decided it best to leave her to sleep in. Even though he desperately wanted to crawl back into bed with her. He knew that it had taken her a considerate amount of time to fall asleep the night before. Also with not having slept well the previous night, he wanted her to rest, to recharge, knowing she had to return to work the following day and needed the rest. Therefore, he had suggested to Austin that they get ready to go out beach combing. Patty had come to him with her brush, and he had helped her brush and tie up her hair – well as best he could, before they had left for the beach. The girl's enthusiasm at the outing soon gave him sufficient validation for once again having placed his own desires on hold. It had seemed bearable then – possibly also having been for the best, as he most likely would have been overcome with morning after awkwardness, which usually came with waking up with someone… and he has never been good with that.

Horatio could not prevent the slight twinge he felt in his heart, at the thought of simply walking up to her and kissing her good morning. The desire was so vehemently overwhelming, especially since she was simply adorable slightly tousled. However, he was not certain if she would appreciate the action.

Calleigh smiled in welcome, once again setting his heart racing, he liked the idea of him being able to make her happy. 'Morning you two.' She said, and Patty finally let go of Horatio's hand walked over to Calleigh in order to show her what was in her bucket. "I think you should wash those after breakfast, don't you.' The girl simply nodded her head, before moving inside.

'Morning Horatio.' Calleigh lightly spoke up.

'Calleigh.' He acknowledged, already overly aware of their proximity.

'Thanks for taking them.' Calleigh warmly returned, just as Austin called from indoors. Causing both of them to enter the beach house.

Austin had started to unpack the supplies; they had bought some bacon, eggs, fresh milk, orange juice and bread. Horatio had intended to surprise her with breakfast, and watched as Calleigh walked into the kitchen to glance at the foodstuffs. For a moment, things felt awkward, like he didn't belong, until Calleigh looked up at him and smiled slightly. He could feel his heart literally do flip-flops in his chest. 'I'm going to go and get dressed; then you two can help with breakfast.' Calleigh said indicating to the two youngsters.

Just then Patty piped up, 'But we were gonna make breakfast.' as she came to stand next to Horatio, once again taking hold of his hand.

Calleigh looked at them for a moment, 'Well then I guess I'm outnumbered.' She said turning her head to look at Austin, who nodded his head. 'I guess I'll go get dressed and leave you three to see to breakfast.' Calleigh relented, before turning from them and making for Austin and Patty's room. All the whilst listening as Horatio organized them, having Patty draw chair closer to the counter so she could see to the toast, and Austin who had to set the table. Torn on whether she should shower or simply get dressed, Calleigh rummaged through her bag. She decided rather to just get dressed, especially with Horatio having seen to the kids for long enough, he would not need her stalling. She brushed and tied her hair up in a ponytail before applying the bare essential make up. Reappearing just as they were finishing their preparations.

'It's not the Ritz but it's breakfast.' Horatio declared, as Austin and Patty sat down at the table.

_I don't care if it's burnt, it's the best breakfast I've ever had – and I haven't even eaten anything yet_. Calleigh thought as she took her place across from Patty, with Horatio on her right and Austin on her left. 'I'm sure it's just fine,' Calleigh returned, her heart warming when Horatio settled next to her.

Austin was quick to lay claim to her attention, giving her a run down of what they had done on the beach that morning. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see how Patty was talking to Horatio, asking him to help her with her food, as well as testing his knowledge about the sea. It seemed so impossibly simple, that it was almost possible to forget that it wasn't real. _Yeah and you better keep reminding yourself of that girl or you'll leave your heart with him once again_. The irritating little voice in her head popped up once again. _And we know how that ended. Face it, he's into younger woman, Julia was younger, so was Marisol… Maybe I should just accept that he never was or will be attracted to me in such a way. _Her thoughts saw her mood drop slightly and in an attempt to cover her sudden slump, Calleigh insisted on doing the cleanup.

Austin simply dashed out to play with the other boys the moment he was excused, and Horatio took Patty outside to clean and discuss her treasure further. That was how she found them not much later. Calleigh envied the girl Horatio's attention, and could easily correlate the devotion she saw glimmering in the girl's eyes. Horatio was so easy to trust, _and even easier to fall in love with. _Calleigh closed her eyes at that thought. _No, don't go there, not now_.

She wanted to join them, if only to listen to his smooth voice telling Patty about all the creatures that lived in shells. Or about pirate and treasure ships that had sailed the coastline. However, it felt like she would be intruding on their moment, so instead she returned to the kids' room, in order to make the bed and start packing up their things. They had to be at the airport just after midday, in order to fly back to Miami, and the though of leaving him behind caused a vice to close around her heart. Especially after having seen how some of the local women had gazed upon him the nigh before. He may not be a spring chicken, but Horatio simply exuded a magnetism that drew women to him. She has seen it so often over the years – felt it herself. However she knew how selective he was of those he dated. It was unlikely that he would be short of company once they left – if he so wished it.

Once done with the children's room, she looked towards his before making her way to it. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips at the realization that she actually had spent the night with him in that bed. _Okay so maybe it was not exactly what I'd hoped for, dreamed of. But it was more than I ever thought I would have_. Calleigh thought as she reached for the pillows, drawing them from the bed as she started to remake it. She had just finished with it, when she turned around to almost walked right into him. _God I hate it when he does that. _

'You didn't need to.' Horatio was quick to profess, indicating towards the bed.

'I, ah, I'll be done in a moment.' Calleigh awkwardly answered, stepping past him in order to check the side she had slept on, ensuring that nothing of hers remained. Her heart beating faster by the second when she realized he had remained. Also with it being the second time that weekend she had been caught in his bedroom.

As she made to leave, his hand took hold of her arm. The contact immediately transmitted an elevated level of awareness throughout her body. 'Calleigh.' He softly said, causing her to look at him. 'I don't expect you to clean up. Go relax, Patty's outside.' He sincerely concluded, then indicated with his head towards the door.

Calleigh stepped out onto the porch and saw Patty guarding over her treasures as they dried. 'Hey there, so are you going to tell me about them?' Calleigh invited, sitting down close to Patty, listening as she told her about where they had found each.

A short while later, Calleigh, Horatio and Patty started down the beach. Patty slipped her hand into Horatio's and smiled up at him when he turned to look at her. The simplicity and innocence of the action caused Calleigh's heart to ace slightly, especially when Patty suddenly dragged him along with her, in order to see something. She picked it up and glanced it over before handing it to Horatio. Calleigh could not see what the object was, however envied the girl his undivided attention, wishing she could claim it for herself. The scene once again caused her to swallow against the emotions that lay hidden just below the surface, always having dreamed of giving him a family to belong to. She knew he was lonely at times. However, she also knew it could never be with her.

'Calleigh?' His gentle, concern laced voice drew her from her deliberation. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, I was just thinking.' She quickly replied, and flashed him a slight smile. However, her heart was not in it. They continued along the beach until they could see Austin and the other boys. Once within hearing distance, Calleigh called him, and instantly the boy turned to look at her. 'Come, it's time to go.' Calleigh called, hoping to inject some enthusiasm into her voice, but felt she failed miserably.

Austin said his goodbyes and ran to join them for the walk back. Patty merrily bubbling with Horatio, whilst Austin talked about the game they had played. On reaching the beach house, Calleigh sent the kids to go and collect their stuff and to make sure they had everything, before turning to Horatio. 'Thanks again for allowing us to impose on your time.' Calleigh started fighting hard the keep her emotions in check. She wanted to hug him, to be close to him again. However, Horatio had always respected boundaries, especially when it came to touching.

'You're welcome anytime Calleigh.' He sincerely replied

Just then, the kids reappeared with their bags, Austin carrying Calleigh's. She handed him the keys to the car and he took Patty with him to go load so long, Patty noticeably dragging her heels. Calleigh looked at Horatio for a moment, then followed the two children, with Horatio following behind.

On arriving at the car, Calleigh looked at Austin. 'What do we say?' She said, raising a brow at him.

'Thanks Horatio it was great visiting.' The young boy enthused.

'You're welcome.' Horatio sincerely replied, nodding his head slightly.

Patty walked up to Horatio and hugged him. 'Thank you, I would like to visit again.' She said.

Horatio smiled down at her, and went down on his haunches. 'You're welcome, and you can come to the beach anytime Calleigh has time to.' He sincerely returned.

'Will you be here?' The little girl was quick to ask.

'I… I have to go back to work, so possibly not.' Horatio earnestly returned.

'Oh,' Patty replied, her face falling slightly. before she looked at him again. 'But we will see you again?' She was quick to ask.

'You probably will.' Horatio retuned, before straightening up and opening the door, helping her to get into the car.

Calleigh felt her heart drop at his words, and swallowed hard to contain her emotions when he turned towards her and smiled slightly. 'You must have a safe trip back, send me a message when you get home so I know you got there safely.'

Calleigh simply nodded her head, her heart feeling heavy. 'I'll do that. You have a safe journey back as well.' She returned opening the door to get into the car.

'I will.' Horatio returned nodding his head.

With that, Calleigh closed the car door and started the engine. Giving him one last smile, she told the kids to settle before pulling out of the driveway. Calleigh tried really hard not to look at the man she was leaving behind, her heart encouraging her to remain whilst her head told her that it is time to go, that some things could never be and that she should cherish the memories she had been given. She felt her spirits dissipate even further with every yard that was forming between them and had to blink repeatedly when he was finally out of view.

Horatio felt his shoulders drop as his gaze fell to the ground. His false sense of bravo left him with a heavy heart as he turned his head in the direction they had gone, as if by some means he could will her into coming back. Releasing a dejected sigh, her turned for the beach house. The day suddenly seemed less brilliant. The place felt empty without her presence. Had he not know better he would say that she had taken the place's soul with her, for it had become eerily quiet in the beach house. He glanced about the place and had to close his eyes as memories of her there filled him.

Turning from the house he made for the beach, but only got as far as the hammock where he once again stopped in his tracks. He knew he would have to pack it up soon, but the memories of their time spent there the night before assailed him. Almost as vividly as the ones in the house had, and for some reason he suddenly felt haunted by her, by the emptiness at her absence had suddenly created in his life. Causing his shoulders to once again droop as he sighed. He walked down to the shoreline, needing some time to get things into perspective, to come to terms with the absolute solitude he once again found himself in.

That evening he did not sleep much, if at all. Even after receiving her message that they got home safe. Her scent seemed to be everywhere in his bed, possibly because he had his head buried in the pillow that had been hers. The coldness of the sheets, an austere reminder of all the lonely nights he had spent on his own, thinking of her, much like he did then. However, this time his body knew what it felt like to hold her, to have her in bed with him, sharing the warmth their bodies created. His thoughts dragged a groan of frustration from him as he once again tried to get comfortable.

Early the following morning, Horatio found himself forced from his bed. Incapable of coping with the thoughts and sensations that assaulted his senses any longer, he ended up on the beach, walking along the shoreline just as the sun rose above the Atlantic. Something not far off drew his attention, and moved over then bent down to pick it up. Immediately thinking of Patty as he turned the shell over in his hands. It was complete and undamaged by the pounding of the sea. Looking up and over the ocean, he drew in a beep breath before shaking his head. _There's nothing for me here._ He thought as his gaze moved over the horizon. Knowing that what he wanted was in Miami. Turning around he returned to the beach house, intent on closing it up and heading back home.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

What can I say Missy likes torturing Horatio – if she could, she'd probably bang his head against the wall, repeatedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: As One Door Closes – Part 6  
Genre: CSI MIAMI – Romance/Angst  
Paring: Horatio and Calleigh  
Rating: M – only by implication. Ah cheer up! The good stuff starts soon enough.  
Timeline: Post Series  
Spoilers: Nah not this time.  
Summery: Missy's attempt at forcing them together.  
Disclaimer: Borrowed toys are always the best to play with...  
Author notes: Squee – I love my muse sometimes.  
Written: July 2012  
Word count: 3,468

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

A week and a half had passed since Calleigh had left Horatio at the beach house, and if she was honest with herself, with her heart right there in his hands – but then that is where its always been. Looking down the comparison microscope, she released a dejected sigh. She was checking the bullets that had been brought to her earlier that morning, and as still unable to match the striations, there had also been no hits in IBIS. Her mood in general has been disheartened. She had even heard some of the murmurs along the grapevine claiming that she was off, and that people should steer clear of her. However, it had simply become too difficult to paste a smile on her face, when her heart felt as heavy, empty.

After their return, Patty had carefully placed all her treasures on a shelf in her room, and did not allow anyone to touch or move them. Then following weekend, Patty had asked if she could make Horatio a picture, and if they could then later take it to him. Calleigh had reluctantly agreed, not entirely certain how he would feel about them suddenly showing up on his doorstep simply to give him a picture, and Patty had diligently worked on the drawing for most of the morning. When Calleigh had actually stopped to have a look at the picture, she had felt her heart drop. There was simply no mistaking who the red headed figure in the image represented. The same as she could not mistake the other characters or how they were placed… exactly like the had returned to the beach house the Sunday morning before leaving, with one small but vital deviation; they were all holding hands. She had to sallow hard against the emotions that surfaced, and for a moment had to stop herself from saying to the girl that she wished it was so. She had simply praised the child for her artwork and stepped away. It was only when she was on her own that she allowed the emotions to consume her. For depicted within the simplicity of Patty's drawing, were her own desires, and it was heart wrenching to discover that the girl's desires could be so close to her own. Calleigh only wished that she could have had the innocence of thought and the courage to be able to voice them in some way.

Closing her eyes, she moaned slightly when she moved. It felt almost as if she had spent the entire morning poised in that position. Taking in a deep breath, she straightened her back and for a moment allowed her thoughts to travel back to their shared weekend. She could still feel the sun on her skin and smell the ocean and sunscreen as his hands moved over her back. The memory of that moment, his touch as he had smoothed the sunscreen onto her skin, sent tingles over her body, causing gooseflesh to rise to the surface. His touch had been so unbelievably gentle, like she was made of the finest crystal and could shatter if handled too roughly. She could vividly recall the heated sensation his tough had provoked in her body. How then, like the present, a smarting ache started down in her core, and the muscles contracted in anticipation, along with the sudden build up and pooling of moisture. She could feel her nipples once pebbling, pushing against the fabric of her bra. She was immensely thankful that she had started wearing padded bras – the men in the lab seeming incapable of functioning when faced with the view of erect nipples. Her heartbeat accelerated as she allowed the memory to take her. She would have allowed him to cover her whole body in sunscreen if it had meant that he would continue touching her. The sensations of his hands moving on her skin had sent tingles across her body long after the actual event. She almost moaned at the remembered sensations. _God that man could make me forget my own name, _she thought as she opened her eyes and steeled herself to continue with the comparison, _why did I have to fall so hard, I would literally roll over onto my back panting for his attention, all he'd have to do is look my way. _

Her lab assistant returned from her lunch, and Calleigh only mumbled a greeting as she returned to her work

A short while later one of the runners came into the Ballistics Lab. 'I have a priority case, special request for a Miss. Duquesne.' The young man announced.

'That's the third one this week.' Calleigh said lifting her gaze from the microscope.

Her assistant simply shrugged her shoulders. 'Told you to treat the rushes as normals, the minute they realize you're willing to bust your gut for them they'll take advantage of it.' She deadpanned as she started on her work.

Calleigh rose from her chair and went to sign the chain of evidence, before taking the envelope from him. 'Thanks,' she said, flashing the young cadet a small smile and returning to her workstation. Placing it on the counter, she started clearing way the other evidence.

'You should finish that first,' Her assistant started having noticed her actions. 'The other one can wait.' The woman insisted.

'I'd rather just have it off my plate, besides I was getting nowhere with it,' Calleigh returned indicating to the bullets she was packing away.

Opening the new envelope, she pulled the file from it, allowing the packages to drop out onto the counter. Then checked them against the number recorded by logging officer at the evidence store. Happy that they were all accounted for, she opened the file to read the case details, and felt her heart almost stop. _I'd know that handwriting anywhere. _She though, not even needing to check the signature in order to confirm that it was Horatio's. Her heart suddenly sped up as she brushed over the sheet, almost as if hoping to soak up some sense of contact with him from it. Her gaze landed on the stick-it note that was attached to the flap. _Call me when you have something. H_. She fingered it for a moment before turning her attention to the sheet and reading the report. Closing the file she picked up the first of the envelopes, and felt a smile form on her lips as she opened it. _The sooner_ _I get this done, the sooner I can call him. _

Three hours later, she looked up from the last casing and made her notes. With the preparation done, and the variables considered, all that was left to do was to write the report and she'd be done. IBIS had given her a hit and she felt confidant that she could give him a call. She glanced up at the clock on the wall, almost relieved to discover that it was close to quitting time. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she would not then need to resume with processing the previous set of bullets, well at least not until the next morning. She packed up the bullets and returned them to evidence, then finished her report, before pulling out her phone. His number was still the first one on her speed dial.

Horatio was busy questioning a suspect when his phone rang. His irritation levels were at boiling point, the process of having to remain aloof from the labs whilst they processed evidence, was tedious at best. He wanted to know what was happening. In particular, he wanted to know how a certain bullet girl was getting on. It felt like he was left out of the loop, and that was a feeling he hated. He knew that he could call her, but he was not even certain if she had even received the file yet. The evidence officer had informed him that the turnover time for bullets was roughly a day, given their current log. Therefore, he knew he was unlikely to hear from her or to have any results before then. His nerves were on end because of that. The anticipation of her call alone was literally driving him up the wall. _I should have said "call me when you get this", because in all likelihood it could have been a stolen gun that was used, and knowing her particular nature, she would not call unless she has something for me.._

Irritably he pulled out his phone and checked his caller id, and within a heartbeat he felt the level of irritability in him dissipate.

Turning to the officer he indicated to his phone. 'I have to take this.' He said before moving towards the door, answering his phone just as he stepped through. 'Caine.'

'Horatio, its me.' Calleigh's voice came across the line. Just the sound of it soothed away his frustration.

'You got my file?' He returned. Checking his watch, he calculated that almost five hours had passed since he had filed it with evidence.

'I've finished it actually.' Calleigh replied, he could hear her smile in her voice. 'You want the long or the short?' Calleigh asked, and Horatio looked about for a moment.

'Could you hang onto it?' he questioned, hoping to stall their conversation.

'You're busy in interrogation.' She calmly returned.

'How did you know that?' He returned, surprised.

'I know that tone." Calleigh's confidant tone came across the line.

'You know what, why don't you hang onto that file, and I'll pick up something for you and the kids, then we can discuss it over dinner.' Horatio suddenly spoke up, for a moment pursing his lips in hope that she accepts.

Horatio heard her falter slightly, before answering. 'Okay, we can do that.'

'What should I get?' He pushed, not wanting to give her the opportunity to back out. He really wanted to see her again. 'Burgers or pizza?'

'Pizza is better, Patty can be a bit picky when it comes to the garnishing on burgers.' Calleigh quickly replied.

'Okay, any type in particular?' Horatio asked, his mood souring already.

'Patty likes cheese and Austin Hawaiian, so as long as they're covered I'll pretty much eat whatever is going.'

'Okay I'll see you later then, about seven?' He returned, wanting to cheer from the top of the building in elation.

'Sevens fine.' Calleigh returned before ending their call.

Calleigh looked at her phone after the call had ended, her heart pounding in her throat. _Horatio is coming to visit_. She thought, stunned, and then mentally made a list of the things that needed to be seen to as soon as she got home. She was certain that she could get Patti and Austin to clear up their mess from the night before. She quickly packed away all her equipment before signing out the folder, and then left to pick up the kids from aftercare.

Patty, to no surprise, was ecstatic when Calleigh told to them Horatio would be stopping by that evening, it had been all the incentive the little girl had needed in order to tidy up her things. Calleigh placed the file in the kitchen on the countertop, before heading to her room to slip our of her work clothes. _Good lord girl calm down it's only Horatio, it's not like it's a date or something._ She scolded herself. _But you want it to be one,_ the irritating voice piped up again. _Face it you want him to come visit you, to touch you, to strip those clothes off you and carry you off to bed. You want him over you, deep inside you. _Calleigh felt her body heating in response to the thoughts. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. as she tried to calm herself.

Calleigh felt a vice settle about her chest the closer it came to seven. Breathing became difficult as she moved about, her body tightly strung with anticipation. _It's easier on me if he simply shows up, at least then I don't have to cope with this._ She looked about the room and her gaze landed on Patty, who had already bathed and was waiting to give Horatio his picture. Austin was just finishing up his homework, and would then prepare for bed.

When the doorbell sounded, Calleigh though her heart was about to leap from her chest. Visibly swallowing, she went to open the door for him.

'Hello Horatio,' She carefully greeted him, before stepping back and opening the door more, 'come on in.'

Horatio had barely stepped through the doorway, before Patty scurried over to him, calling for his immediate attention.

'She made a picture for you.' Calleigh explained, taking the pizza from him to allow him to speak to Patty.

'Well then let's have a look.' Horatio said dropping down onto his haunches and taking the picture from her, opening it.

'It's of us on the beach.' The little girl started moving to stand next to him. 'See that's mommy Calleigh with the long hair, and that is you and me and Austin.' She continued, pointing to each person.

'It's beautiful, thank you.' Horatio sincerely replied, 'I'm going to put it up on my fridge.' He continued closing the picture, then turned his head to look at her. 'I brought you something as well.' Horatio started, causing Calleigh to suddenly look at them, noticing him extracting something from one of his pockets. 'I found this on the beach after you left. I though you might like to have it.' Horatio said producing a shell.

Calleigh watched as the little girls face lit up, before taking the shell from him and giving him a hug. Calleigh knew that she should not envy the child, but truth was she would have liked a gift too. _And a hug,_ the little voice piped up.

'Come on, the pizza's getting cold.' Calleigh announced, before turning and making her way to the kitchen. Patty and Austin quick to follow, with Horatio bringing up the rear. Calleigh took out the plates and served Patty and Austin first, before handing Horatio a plate, indicating that he should help himself. Patti placed her shell next to her plate as they sat down t the table to eat. Then started nattering to Horatio about her day the moment he joined them, with Austin joining in. Calleigh hung back for a moment. The familiar aching sensation started in her chest as she looked at them. Her heart nearly stopped when he looked up at her and smiled as she approached.

It as only some time later, whilst Calleigh was settling the kids for the evening, that Horatio's gaze landed on the file. Nursing his coffee, he pulled it closer and opened it, and paged though it glancing at the contents. He knew it as immoral of him to have hoped that one of his cases would involve a shooting, that it would give him a valid reason to contact her. he was the last person in the world to wish anyone harm. However, it was difficult when one's desires clashed with one's intentions, and at that moment, his desires topped the list.

Just then, Calleigh walked into the kitchen, and he looked up to see her moving towards him. As usual, he made space for her and listened as she proceeded to take him through her findings. Her scent filled his nostrils and his body became aware of her proximity to his, setting his skin a tingle. He lifted his gaze from the file and looked at her. His attention remained with her until she finally finished with, 'but you already know that.' She turned her head slightly to look at him, before turning her attention back to the folder. Closing it she lifted it to hand it to him.

Horatio carefully reached out to take it from her, then placed it on the counter again. 'Calleigh,' he started, then found that he couldn't continue. His throat seemed dry, and his heart was pounding in his chest.

'Yes Horatio,' She invited, once again tilting her head slightly.

'I…eh; I wanted to talk to you about something.' He tried once again but found it difficult to breathe. He tried hard to maintain eye contact with her, however lost the battle and lowered his gaze.

'Okay,' Calleigh invited, causing him to look at her again.

Drawing in a deep breath, he started. 'A while ago you said I would always be welcome -' then halted, when he saw the frown forming on her forehead. Visibly swallowing he continued ' but I find myself seeking reasons to come and see you.'

He watched as frown on her brow disappeared. 'You'll always be welcome, I know Patty is always happy to see you.' She sincerely returned.

'That's not what I meant.' He slowly returned, his voice lowered, and watched as her whole body stiffened at his words. 'I don't want to have to look for reasons to visit you.'

He watched as Calleigh facial expression changed to one of absolute perplexity, with her head tilting more as she looked at him. Drawing the last of his courage together, knowing he wanted it bad enough, he reached for her. Placing his hand on her cheek, and was relieved when she lent into his touch. He heard her breath hitch as he moved closer to her, gently kissing her lips. Nearly loosing himself as their soft lips connected. He gained control of himself in time to draw back, allowing him to take in the sight of her expression with her eyes closed. He then dropped his forehead against hers, waiting for her to open her eyes. He could see the questions their depths held, along with the disbelief. 'I want the right to come and see you.' he husked, and saw her eyes enlarge as the meaning struck home. He prepared himself for her rejection, knowing that her words were likely to rip him to shreds.

'Oh god Horatio, It's always been yours for the taking.' She whispered in response.

Without thought, he drew her closer and claimed her lips. His lips within moments coaxed a moan from her before deepening the kiss, tugging at her lower lip. His body was immediately set alight where it came into contact with hers. When they finally drew apart, breathing hard, Horatio once again rested his forehead against hers, trying hard to control his desire to simply toss her over his shoulder and take her to bed.

Drawing his thought together, he finally managed to string together a coherent sentence. 'Bring the kids round to my place on Saturday. We can have a barbeque and they can swim and watch movies.' He husked.

'You have the weekend off?' Calleigh husked in return.

'Half day Saturday and then Sunday.' He quickly returned.

'I'll speak with them, but I'm sure it would be okay.' She returned finally having regained her breath.

Horatio nodded his head then pulled back slightly. 'I should go,' he professed, swallowing hard, before turning to look at the file. Drawing in a deep breath, he collected up the file. He physically forcing himself to move from, wanting to give her a chance to think it over, to be sure it was what she wanted as well.

Calleigh followed him as he moved from her kitchen, and having collected up Patty's picture he made for the door. She watched as he turned towards her, saw his gaze move to her lips. Had it been anyone other than Horatio she would have closed the distance, however it was all so unexpected she was not even sure yet if she believed it.

'So I'll see you on Saturday, at about three?' He said stepping through the door.

Calleigh simply nodded her head in response, feeling incapable of forming the words. She watched him leave before closing the door and leaning back against it. Her hand reached up to her lips, her fingertips grazing them. The lingering tingling sensation that remained, was the only conformation that it had actually happened. _Oh god, please don't let this be another dream._ She thought as she moved from the door, her gaze landed on his cup as she entered the kitchen and she could not have prevented the huge smile that pasted itself on her face_. It really happened, Horatio Caine actually kissed me, Oh god did he really mean what I think he meant, please oh please let him have meant that._

That night when Calleigh checked on the kids, she could barely contain her elation. She smiled indulgently when she noticed Patty holding the shell Horatio had given her. Smoothing back the girls hair she fixed the covers. _Well Patty, it looks like we'll both be getting what we want._

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

And now missy has to create again.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: As One Door Closes – Part Seven  
Genre: CSI MIAMI – Romance/Angst  
Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh  
Rating: M – Take the rating serious.  
Timeline: Post series.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summery: See Part One.  
Disclaimer: If they were mine… We'd still have a show.  
A/N: Missy is slowing down a bit with this one – possibly because she is looking past the initial eight chapters and into a longer storyline.  
Written: July 2012.  
Word Count: 4,849

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Calleigh was tending to Patty's armbands, when a familiar voice called to her, 'Hey Calleigh! Good to see you again.' causing her to look up at the redhead as he passed.

'Hey Kyle, you go AWOL?' she cheerfully returned. _He looks more like his father every day._ She thought, fighting to contain the longing sight that wanted to escape as he halted to look at her.

'Nah, I got leave. I go back in a few weeks. Thought I come round and check up on him.' Kyle said indicating to Horatio with his head, before proceeding to Horatio who was grilling the burgers.

'Who's that?' Austin was quick to ask, causing Calleigh to smile at the boy's possessive attitude, once again realizing that Horatio's assessment was correct, in that Austin was naturally possessive of her.

'That's Horatio's son.' She calmly replied, returning her attention to Patty's bands.

'He has a son?' Austin asked, surprised, before adding. 'Why doesn't he live with him?'

'Kyle is in the army.' Calleigh calmly returned looking towards Austin, noting how the boy looked towards Kyle in something akin to awe.

'He's a real soldier?' Kyle asked in disbelief.

'Yes.' Calleigh retuned.

Kyle remained silent for a moment as if pondering something, before once again speaking up, 'Where's Horatio's wife? She should be here.' The boy reasoned.

Calleigh swallowed hard against the pain that assailed her. Horatio's marriage to Marisol, no matter how short it had been, has always been a tender subject. One she avoided touching on whenever possible. 'Horatio's wife is dead.' Calleigh flatly returned, hoping her voice gave nothing away, because Austin had an uncanny ability to pick up on her emotions.

'Oh!' Austin replied before turning his attention back to Calleigh.

'Well there you go sweetie, all set.' Calleigh enthusiastically replied, having finished Patty's bands. Noticing how the little girl kept looking towards Horatio and Kyle.

'Thanks.' Patty mumbled, before turning from Calleigh and making for Horatio. Calleigh felt the frown forming on her face as she watched the girl round the pool, heading to the gazebo, her sights set on one man.

Horatio felt his heart warm when Kyle arrived. He always seemed to experience that sensation when he saw his son, even though so much time had been wasted between them. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he needed something to distract him from the breathtakingly beautiful woman on the other side of the pool. Things had been awkward on her arrival, not knowing if he could, or should, hug and kiss her in front of the kids, or if he should abstain until they were alone. Patty, as usual, had made things easier, by giving him a big hug and another picture. The second one also has all four of them together. Although, the background had not enjoyed as much attention as the first one, with the focus centred on the people in the picture instead. He had welcomed them inside, and after having shown Austin and Patty where to find things, he had placed Patty's picture on his fridge, alongside the other one. The little girl had been ecstatic, causing him to smile unreservedly at the girl's joy. He wished he could have that effect on Calleigh, that she would give him some indication of her feelings, then he possibly would not feel so much like a fish out of water. He had chanced a sideways glace at her, and had noted her indulgent smile as she looked at Patty. He had so badly wanted to take her into his arms and press his lips to hers, to feel their softness once again. That thought alone made his body stir with desire, a familiar throbbing started at his groin.

'Good to see you son.' Horatio greeted Kyle as he stepped under the gazebo. 'You staying for dinner?'

'Hey there,' Kyle warmly returned, 'You think there's going to be space for me?' He asked indicating towards Calleigh, Austin and Patty.

'There's always room for more.' Horatio professed, smiling warmly.

'I didn't know Calleigh had kids.' Kyle started before turning to look back at them, before absent-mindedly adding 'I guess that explains a lot.'

'Well their not really hers par say.' Horatio returned, looking towards Calleigh, feeling his heart skip a beat when she looked towards them.

'What do you mean?' Kyle asked confused as his head turned back towards Horatio.

'She adopted them.' Horatio clarified, starting to turn the patties.

A few moments later, Horatio felt a familiar hand creep into his, causing him to look down at Patty. 'Hey Sweetheart,' he spoke up. 'I want you to meet Kyle. Kyle this is Patty.' Horatio introduced them, bending down to turn Patty slightly towards Kyle. He watched as Patty seemed to scrutinize Kyle.

'Mommy Calleigh says he's your son.' Patty finally spoke up turning to Horatio, 'He has your hair.' The girl pointed.

'Yes he is my son.' Horatio calmly replied.

'Hello Kyle,' Patty finally greeted, before adding 'I'm sorry about your mommy. I've lost my mommy too.'

Kyle looked at her in shock before turning to look at Horatio, a frown marring his forehead, before asking, 'Why do you say that?'

'When Austin asked Mommy Calleigh about Horatio's wife, she said that she'd died.' Patty calmly returned.

'Oh okay.' Kyle replied, looking at Horatio for a moment before continuing. 'My mommy and Horatio were never married.'

'So she's still alive?' Patty was quick to ask.

'Yes, she is.' Kyle sincerely returned. 'And as far as I know, she's on a cruise ship that will dock here in Miami on Wednesday.'

'Will we get to meet her?' Patty asked, looking towards Horatio in expectation.

'I don't think so sweetheart,' Horatio replied, before adding, 'Why don't you go swim? We're going to eat just now then you can't.'

'Oh okay, I'm gonna go swim now.' Patty said before letting go of his hand.

'You do that.' Horatio said, and watched as the girl returned to Calleigh.

'You know I always thought that if I were to have another brother or sister, Calleigh would have been the mother.' Kyle spoke up. Causing Horatio's head to snap round.

'Excuse me.' Horatio returned, his shock evident in his voice, the pitch just a little higher than usual.

'Oh come on dad! Anyone with eyes could see there's always been something between you two.' Kyle returned slightly exasperated. 'It's visible every time you two are together. I remember watching you two at the lab, and thinking it was only a matter of time.'

'She was seeing someone.' Horatio quickly deflected, turning his attention back to the patties.

'Yeah, I never did get that.' Kyle returned shaking his head slightly. 'So are you ever going to do anything about it?' He questioned, drawing Horatio's gaze. 'She's here, and from the look of it, available.'

Horatio cleared his throat slightly before speaking up. 'We've just started seeing one another.'

At his words, Kyle as almost visibly taken aback, his eyes noticeably enlarging before speaking up. 'Well heavens be blessed, you finally saw sense.'

Calleigh watched as Patty returned to her, her attention remaining on Kyle and Horatio as they talked to one another. They were too far off for her to hear what was being said, so settled for reading their body language.

'Kyle says his mommy will be here on Wednesday.' Patty announced as she reached Calleigh. 'He also said that she and Horatio was never married.' Her words caused a tightening sensation to close around Calleigh's heart.

'But you said Horatio's wife is dead.' Austin as quick to pipe up, looking towards Calleigh in shock.

'Julia is Kyle's mom.' Calleigh flatly returned, surprised that she could even get the woman's name out. Just the though of the woman being as close to Miami caused her pain. 'Horatio married Marisol long after Kyle was born.' She quickly clarified, 'Why don't you two jump in the pool, you won't be able to swim for too long as it is.' Calleigh returned, then watched as the two of them made for the water.

She tried not to think of Julia. The last thing she needed was to be informed that the woman was due in Miami during the coming week. Calleigh knew Horatio had a soft spot for the woman, had put his life on the line for her more than once. The woman's presence the last few occasions had been disruptive enough to Horatio, and she was still too uncertain of her position in his life without needing Julia's interference. She knew Horatio's sense of responsibility would see him acting accordingly, those actions could also tear him from her, and this time she doubted she would come out whole on the other side.

The last few days, since his kiss, has seen her fall even deeper in love with him – if that were in anyway possible. Her heart had swelled at the knowledge that there was an opportunity for them, that he could desire her – she would be content if it's only half as much as she desired him. His simple message of _Morning Sweetheart_ the following morning, had her just about walking on the clouds for the entire day. She had been unable to believe that it was actually happening.

Rising from her seat, she made her way over to Horatio and Kyle. 'Hey,' She said in greeting, causing both of them to look at her, 'Is there anything you need help with?' Calleigh asked as she came to a standstill next to Horatio. The few inches between them seemed to come alight with awareness, it feeling almost as if there was an invisible force drawing her towards to him.

'No, everything's fine Sweetheart.' Horatio warmly replied smiling at her, his eyes that velvet shade of blue that drew her into their depths.

'Oh please don't hold back on my account.' Kyle spoke up, looking towards Calleigh with a grin, causing Calleigh to look at Horatio raising her one brow.

'I told him.' Horatio mumbled.

'Oh!' Calleigh returned in surprise, her heart beating a little faster at that. Knowing that Horatio would only tell Kyle something like that, if he was serious.

'It seems he finally saw sense.' Kyle jostled Horatio, looking towards Calleigh.

Calleigh just smiled at Kyle. 'It did take him a while to come round.' She liltingly replied, before asking, 'Are you staying for dinner?'

'I won't say no to food.' Kyle quickly returned, 'Army rations are not the most tasteful.'

'I'll go and get things ready,' Calleigh said before indicating towards Austin and Patty. 'You don't mind?' She asked.

'No, I'll keep an eye on them.' Horatio quickly answered, then watched her leave, her words spinning in his mind. "_It did take him a while to come round." What did she mean by that?_

Later that afternoon, Calleigh smiled as she watched Patty mimic Horatio when it came to preparing their burgers. Many of the garnishing she had been partial to in the past, were added as she watched how Horatio prepared his. She also noted that the girl was quick to sit next to him at the table, making sure she had his attention. Kyle caught her eye and lifted his one eyebrow at the little girl's behaviour.

'She's taken with him.' Calleigh said as she sat down next to him.

'I can see that.' Kyle returned, before adding, 'but then he's always did have that effect on girls.'

'Don't I know it.' Calleigh playfully returned.

'So you and him,' Kyle started, 'can't say I'm surprised though.'

'Yeah well, I'm still trying to get my head around it.' Calleigh confessed, her gaze for a moment landing on Horatio.

'A very recent occurrence then?' Kyle asked drawing her attention back to him.

'You could say that.' Calleigh replied slightly subdued.

'Well you've got nothing to worry about,' Kyle started, 'it's obvious he cares for you, has for years already.'

'I know,' Calleigh started, 'I just don't know if it will be enough.'

'He's the for keeps type,' Kyle started, 'He takes a while to come round, but when he does, he doesn't let go. Although you might have some competition on your hands with that one.' Kyle said indicating to Patty, who had once again hogged all Horatio's attention.

'It's innocent enough.' Calleigh returned, trying not to think of the amount of times she has envied the girl his attention already, or that it had not taken Horatio as long with Marisol.

It was only after Kyle had left, and Austin and Patty had settled in front of the TV watching a movie, that Horatio managed to catch Calleigh on her own. She was finishing up with the cleaning in the kitchen, when he found her. His initial objective was to walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her, but for a moment hesitated, uncertain as to her receptiveness. Turning to glance back to the lounge, to ensure the kids were still quietly watching a movie, he swallowed at the lump in his throat, drew in a deep breath, drawing together the courage and then stepped up behind her. His one hand slinked round her waist as he pulled her body flush to his, dropping his head slightly to whisper in her ear. 'How's my sweetheart doing?' He was almost weak with relief when he felt her lean back into him, his body immediately bracing to support her. His other arm went around her, holding her tightly in his embrace.

'Just fine handsome.' Her soft, sigh-like answer came. The sound alone sent trembles down his spine.

'I've wanted to take you in my arms the entire afternoon.' He husked, drawing the hair from her neckline, before kissing the soft skin of her neck. His action drew a slight murmur from her lips.

'Then why didn't you?' She murmured, turning her head slightly to look at him.

'Because that was not all I've been wanting to do.' He husked lowly.

'Oh really, what else did you have planned?' She coyly replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

'This.' He said, before taking her lips, the angle awkward. Calleigh moved slightly and Horatio tightened his embrace, wanting to hold her still, until he realized that she was trying to turn towards him. His grip eased, allowing her the room to move, and once completed his arms closed firmly round her. His lips tugged and played with hers, intent on conveying his desire for her. His thoughts were consumed with her taste. The sensation of her soft lips connecting with his, their plumpness as they became more swollen, saw his desire to continue his plunder grow.

He finally drew back slightly, his breathing erratic, as was hers. He leant his forehead against hers, trying to regain his equilibrium, before husking, 'Stay tonight.' His arms held her in place. 'You can have the spare bedroom if you –' he was silenced by her placing a finger on his lips.

'If I stay, it will be in your bed.' Calleigh softly husked in return. Her words had him swallowing against the lump that had formed in this throat. The desire within her eyes caused his throat to suddenly become parched. Unable to comprehend anything other than the fact that she would once again be in his bed, in his arms, her soft body flush with his, for there was no way he would allow even an inch between them, he pulled her into his embrace. His desire for her so strong, he almost crushed her to him, still feeling incapable of getting her close enough.

'Calleigh,' he sighed into her neck. 'There's nowhere on this earth I'd rather want you.' He professed before kissing her neck again.

'Then I'll stay.' She whispered in return.

'You need help finishing up here?' He asked, glancing around the kitchen. Trying to maintain some sense of control over the elation he felt, his heart pounding in his chest.

'I'm as good as done.' Calleigh replied softy. 'We can go watch the movie with the kids.'

'Can I hold you?' he asked lowly, knowing he would as willingly settle for standing there in the kitchen, all night, just as long as he did not have to let her go.

'I don't see why we should hide it from them.' Calleigh honesty returned.

Her words had him loosen his embrace slightly.

Calleigh stepped back from him, her hand running down his arm until she came to his hand, where she laced their fingers before turning for the door and leading him to the lounge.

Once there, he settled on the couch and then waited for her to settle against him. His arm going around her shoulders as her head came to rest on his shoulder, her one hand resting on his chest, over his heart. Austin watched them for a moment but did not seem too surprised. Patty seemed to wait for them to settle then came to stand in front of Horatio. He looked at her for a moment then indicated for her to join them. She quickly clambered onto Horatio's one leg and settled against him his other arm going round the young girl.

He watched as Austin kept looking at them, then saw Calleigh indicate for him to join them. The young boy moved to sit next to her, and then settled to watch the movie.

Patty was the first to drift off, her body suddenly growing heavy against Horatio. He moved slightly, squeezing Calleigh's shoulder to indicate that he wanted to get up. Calleigh lifted her head to look at him, for a moment uncertain of his movements, when she noticed Patty already fast asleep.

'I think I should move her to the guestroom,' he whispered, not wanting to wake Patty. Calleigh moved away slightly, causing Austin to look at them as Horatio picked Patty up and made his way to the guest room. Calleigh followed, pulling back the sheets so that he could settle Patty, before covering her. The moment she turned, he saw her gaze move past him, causing him to turn his head, noting Austin at the door.

'Are we sleeping over?' The boy asked outright.

Calleigh simply nodded her head in reply.

Austin looked at Horatio for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders and releasing a sigh, then moved back to the lounge.

Calleigh and Horatio followed, Horatio a little perplexed by the boy's behaviour. They settled on the couch, and once the movie was finished, Austin said his good nights, and left them.

'He seems annoyed.' Horatio said as the boy disappeared through the doorway.

'He's been a bit off since Kyle arrived, possibly because Kyle and I spoke over dinner and he did not receive as much attention as he's used to.' Calleigh softly replied.

'You want to go and talk to him?' Horatio asked tightening his embrace for a moment.

'Maybe I should.' Calleigh replied.

'I'll fix us some coffee in the mean time.' Horatio offered, getting up after her.

Later that evening, Horatio led Calleigh to his room, his fingers laced with hers as they turned out the lights on the way. Calleigh could feel her heart speeding up with every step she took. Breathing became difficult as they neared their destination. She glanced about the room as he turned on the light, noticed the large king size bed, its rich colours made up the focal point of his room. She felt his hand slip from hers as she continued to look about the room. For so long she had wanted to know what it looks like, only to find that she was incapable of moving one inside it. Her gaze moved to follow him as he opened the one closet and extracted a t-shirt for her. She smiled slightly when she took it from it and followed his direction when he indicated towards the bathroom, nodding her head slightly.

She closed the door behind her drawing in deep breaths, suddenly wondering if it was such a good idea. She could feel the churning deep in her stomach. The smarting that seemed to be ever present between her thighs whenever he was around her, had only increased as the evening had worn on. Still she found herself doubtful. She wanted him, more than any other man she had ever known. However she could not help but wonder what the end result of their actions would be, and if her expectations weren't too great, or whether reality would end up delivering a brutal wakeup call.

She stripped off her clothes, almost as if on autopilot, her skin already overly sensitive in anticipation. Her nipples stood erect the moment the shirt he had handed her brushed over them. It came to rest mid-thigh as she looked down at herself. For all purposes, it was modest in comparison to some of her sleepwear. How she wished she had thought to pack something. She could use the extra boost it would have given her, knowing men were visually stimulated. She picked up her clothes and folded them, finished her routine before opening the door and stepping into the slightly darkened room. Horatio had closed the door and turned off the overhead light. The available light came from the bedside lamps. He had also turned down the sheets and stood looking at her, dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt. She fought the urge to look if he was aroused, knowing it would seem too obvious. Instead, she placed her clothes on the edge of the bed. Then saw as he rocked slightly on his feet, realizing that like her he too was nervous.

Drawing in a deep breath, she moved to stand in front of him. Her eyes locked with his. Their intense blue conveying his desire better than any words ever could. She felt his hands come to rest on her cheeks as he captured her face in his hands. Her eyes fluttering shut at the sensation, her lips parting slightly.

'Calleigh we don't –' She didn't allow him to say another word as she rose onto her toes, stilling his lips with her own. Going with her instinct, that a more aggressive approach may be needed to see them over this hurdle. She knew that if she had a moments doubt, he would stop, but she didn't want him to. She barely had time do draw back for a breath before she found herself hauled into his arms, his lips laying claim to hers in the most primal of ways. The desire behind them had her clutching at his shirt as her eyes drifted shut and her knees suddenly grew weak.

A tingling sensation started to envelope her body, as he pulled her body flush with his, moulding her against him, letting her know in no uncertain terms that he desired her. She could feel the manifestation of that desire against her lower abdomen as he continued to kiss her. His lips coaxed hers, tugging on her lower lip before deepening the kiss, laying claim to her mouth, encouraging her participation. A deliciously languid sensation overcame her has his teeth tugged on her lips. Before moving along her lips, leaving them throbbing as he kissed along her neck, leaving her incapable of focusing on anything other than the sensations he evoked within her.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest as his hands started tracing across her body. His touch evoking heat, at times almost scorching her skin as his fingers brushed over it, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in its wake, her body quivering with desire. Her mind was incapable of forming any coherent thought or action in order to reciprocate his actions. She moved as he desired, whenever his hands coaxed her participation, and found herself panting when he finally drew away from her. Catching her unawares as he lifted her into his arms to lay her on the bed. It was only when her back touched the cool sheets that she realized she was almost naked. Her eyes opened and she took in the glazed view of him. She felt his hands trace down her body, his fingers hooking the band of her panties, and moved, lifting her hips and bending her legs to ease their removal. She watched as he pulled off his own shirt. His hands ran up along her legs as he came to rest partially over her, his naked skin pressing against her own. Her hardened nipples brushed against his chest.

His lips once again claimed hers, once again stealing her breath as his hands brushed over her. Within moments, she found herself floating on a cloud of sensations, each one more intense than the one before.

He kissed along her jaw, down her neck and along her collar bone, her instinctive reaction to lift her hands to reach for him seemed slowed, as her arms seemed too heavy to lift, however she finally managed to take hold of his head, her fingers running through his soft hair. For so long she had wondered what it felt like. She savoured the sensation until his tongue traced her one nipple, the intense sensation causing her to gasp before his lips took hold of it, causing a tingling sensation to erupt within her breast and a tugging deep inside her apex. The smarting between her legs increased, causing her to squirm, seeking contact with him there. She pushed up against him trying to communicate her need, the desire that seemed to permeate from her soul. He changed sides, lavishing her other breast with similar attention. She could hear moans filling the room, barely audible over the pounding of blood in her ears.

The feel of his tongue against her nipple, its wet heat caused her to rise up against him. Her hands holding him closer as the smarting ache within her continued to grow. Her throat started aching from the moans slipping from her lips. His hand, its fingers, stroked the ache, but never enough to ease it. He coaxed it until it almost became unbearable. His lips once again came to claim hers, her body moving of its own accord, opening for him. The she felt the decadently gratifying sensation of being filled by him, drawing a moan from her as she broke their kiss. His possession momentarily eased the ache between her thighs as he came to rest inside her. She felt whole for the first time in her life, as he once again claimed her lips. He allowed his manhood ease out of her, leaving her nerves burning with maddening pleasure. Increasing the sensations as he once again pushed up against her, seating himself deep in her body, moaning against her lips before claiming them and repeating the movement. The sensations became too intense, stealing from her the ability to breathe.

'Calleigh, ready?' she heard him grunt, next to her ear, not certain what he meant, unable to process anything other than the sensations that seemed to overwhelm her body. She grunted in reply, it being to only way she could breathe, as the intense sensations kept building. Her reply saw him increase their pace. No longer allowing her a moment's respite as sensations coursed over her, increasing with every powerful thrust he made into her. His actions left her clinging to him, grunting in an attempt to get air into her lungs, which seemed to be on fire. Her hands clutched at him as the sensations increased, her body tightening, straining against his. Followed by a trembling, then nothing other than intense sensation that seemed to erupt over her entire body as it pulsed below his. Blinding flashes of light flashed behind her lids as she moaned her pleasure. Her body pulsed as his stiffened over her, before pulsing within her. His pleasure filled moans joining hers, as they seemed suspended in time. Their bodies collectively collapsed, slick with perspiration, as they panted, trying to draw air into their starved lungs.

Horatio tugged at her lips with his teeth between gasps, before finally relenting to the need for air, collapsing on the bed next to her, panting hard.

Calleigh followed him not ready to physically be separated from him. The intense feelings and sensations still assailing her, confused her. She instinctively turned towards him, needing to be held as she tried to make sense of them, their intensity leaving her entirely spent.

Without needing a word, his arms wrapped around her, and she simply closed her eyes, allowing her emotions to run their course. She felt him wrap the sheets around her, causing her to snuggle into him more, as her heartbeat started settling and her breathing returned to normal. She felt the light kiss on her forehead and heard his murmur to sleep. To which she barely moaned in response, her body already submitting itself to sleep. Her eyes seemed unwilling to open at her command, as she lost herself to the sensations and the musky scent generated by their actions.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Yes-Yes I know, I'm late with this month's update.  
Missy, come back here with Horatio! He's not yours – you actually have to return him… Oh! You have Calleigh with him…  
Other stories will be updated over the next few days.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: As One Door Closes – Part Eight  
Genre: CSI MIAMI – Romance/Angst  
Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh  
Rating: M – Take the rating serious.  
Timeline: Post series.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summery: See Part One.  
Disclaimer: If they were mine… We'll now, things would have happened differently.  
A/N: I'm going with the longer storyline Missy provided.  
Written: August 2012.

Finalized: October 2012  
Word Count: 4,100

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Horatio stirred from his restful slumber when the mattress beside him dipped slightly. The languid feeling filling his body, combined with her familiar scent, were indication enough that the movement posed no threat to his person. Therefore, he slowly drifted to full consciousness as she settled next to him again. Her head came to rest on his shoulder, and her one leg moved slightly over his thigh as her warm, soft, naked flesh came to rest against his. Her hand lightly settled over his heart, her fingers gently brushing the skin there.

He went with his initial instinct and wrapped his arm around her, holding her closer, and was thankful when she responded by pushing her naked body flush against his. Her leg moving higher up his thigh, allowing him to feel the heat radiating from her. He shifted slightly, his jaw clenching slightly at the twitches of pain in his back, then settled into a more comfortable position.

They calmly lay like that, in a comfortable silence, almost soothingly so, and Horatio was hard pressed to remember if he had ever felt as content with a woman next to him. Knowing that if the world ended there and then he would have no regrets. His heart started beating faster the moment her fingers started tracing over his chest, her touch more persistent than her initial, gentle strokes. Her body pressed up so close to his, coupled with the memories of their evening together, caused his body to throb in response. His eyes fluttered open a few moments later, taking it the grey predawn glow his room, and the unmistakable blond head of hair resting on his chest. His heart started pounding and his breath hitched as her hand slowly started moving down his chest and over his abdomen, his stomach muscles contracting at the contact. His entire body was strung with anticipation of her touch. Her hand made its painfully slow journey down to his rapid swelling manhood, stroking to life every nerve ending along the way. Blood was pounding in his ears, and it took every shred of self control he had, for him not to reach down and guide her hand to where he wanted it, needed it. His body throbbed in anticipation, and he lost the battle the moment she touched him. A sharp hiss escaped his lips as his hand shot down to hold hers in place, his hips rising into it, pushing himself firmly into her touch. A tortured moan escaped his lips when her small hand wrapped around him. His head automatically moved, his hand shifting to grip her head, guiding her head and allowing him to lay claim to her lips in a heated, possessive kiss. Just like that, the passion that had charged through him the night before was re-ignited. His need for her overpowering, as he tried to move them, tried to get a more assertive position. He groaned in protest when her hand moved from him, it landing on his chest, pressing against it slightly. He immediately responded by submitting to her restraint, uncertain of what she wanted. Until her body moved over his, her warm skin sliding over his. His hands reached for her head as he once again claimed her lips. He felt her move into place, her body coming to rest over his. He broke the kiss, wanting to give her a change to get ready for him, when he felt the heat and the heat and moisture of her soft folds brushing over him, caressing him, drawing a strangled moan escaped his lips, sounding vaguely like her name.

'Horatio.' she moaned, 'I want –' she did not finish her sentence as her body pushed against his, speaking for her.

His hands shot down to her hips to steady her, 'Take what you want Calleigh, whatever you want.' he moaned in response.

Her body shifted slightly, and the next moment he was engulfed by her heat, its softness caressing him. The triumphant moan that escaped her lips on completion was almost enough for him to emit right there and then. He watched as her body rose off his, his hips lifting ensuring he was as deeply sheathed in her as possible, his fingers biting into the flesh of her hips as her inner muscles tightened around him. Her head lolled back in pleasure, another slight gasp escaping her lips as she moved slightly forward. The slight friction from her movement caused his breath to hiss. He took in the sight of her, over him, her hair cascading down her back as her body started setting a slow pace. One he was thankful for, for it allowed him to watch her, listen to the little gasps and moans that escaped her lips. His hands stroked up her abdomen, the muscles there tightly strung as her body moved over his, her pace altering, faltering slightly, as she gasped for air, before slowing and leaning forward.

Instinctively, he reached up to capture her hair, to draw it away from her face as her glazed eyes made contact with his. Her body halting entirely, as her low gasp of 'I need.' Fell from her lips. His comprehension was immediate, as he pulled her down to him, her breasts brushing against his already sweat slick chest. Her breath caught as he rolled them, making sure to push his hips firmly into hers before settling above her. His body instinctively picked up their rhythm, already knowing how much to give her. He braced himself as he looked down at her, saw her eyes roll to the back of her head as a low moan escaped her lips, 'that's it sweetheart, just feel, feel us.' He husked between thrusts, his voice low, thick with his own desire, before strengthening his thrusts, her low moans all the encouragement he needed. Her body went slack under his, her legs wantonly spread as he powered into her, her body absorbing every punishing thrust, his head pushed against her one shoulder as he tried to hold on for her. Her head pushed back more and hoarse moans escaped her lips. 'That's it love, come, tell me, tell me what you want, what you need.' He encouraged, altering his trusts, rolling his hips instead.

'More, Horatio, more.' She lowly moaned her arms coming around him, 'need you, need more.'

'Yes Calleigh,' He moaned next to her ear, 'I'm gonna fill you, tell them, tell them who's gonna fill your womb.' he grunted as the tingling started low in his back, he was close, so close.

Her response was instant, her hands grabbing at his hips, trying to pull them closer. Yes! Horatio! Yes! Fill me.' She called, her whole body tightening around him, holding him to her.

'Tell them Calleigh.' He groaned against her shoulder, his movements jerking already in an attempt to hold on, to let go, to give her more.

'You Horatio!' She called as her body gripped his, 'Give it to me.' She screamed as she went over. His body responded, driving down into hers as he jerked against her, an animalistic howl escaping his lips as his body expelled his seed deep inside her.

His body instantly relaxed against hers, his whole body trembling slightly as he rested for a moment on her, her arms holding him in place as they regained their breath. He pulled back from her slightly, kissing along her neck until he came to take her lips, playfully tugging at her lower lip before drawing back from her slightly to look down at her. Shocked when her eyes suddenly enlarged, his heart immediately speeding up as she opened her mouth to speak, 'Oh lord, we've probably woken the kids.'

Horatio's eyes closed as his head dropped next to her bed, his body shaking slightly from the laughter he tried to contain. 'Calleigh,' he managed to whisper lowly as he rolled off her, wanting to take her with him but knowing her mind was already set in another direction. He felt a slight pain in his back as he settled, lying there for a moment before moving to sit up, 'I'll check on the kids,' he offered turning his back to her. Immediately snapping his head around as she hissed.

'Oh god Horatio, I'm so sorry,' she gasped, reaching to touch his back. The action alone confirmed the reason for the twinges of pain he felt when he moved. Her concerned expression tugged at his heart.

He turned back to her, capturing her cheek in his palm, his eyes locking with hers, before he lowly husked, 'They are a small price to pay for the pleasure I received earning them.' before lightly kissing her. 'I will wear them, and any others you give me, with pride.' He concluded pulling away from her, and rising from the bed.

'I'll need to tend to them,' she lowly whispered in return, causing him to turn to her and smile.

'Let me check up on the kids, and then we can look into that.' He lowly replied, before moving from the bed, pulling on a t-shirt and pair of boxers before making for the door and disappearing down the passage. Both Patty and Austin were still asleep, something he was thankful for. Realizing that he would have to consider that in future, but it was so easy to loose himself to the moment, to her, and the intense pleasure he had taken in her body. His mind drifted to their actions, the words spoken in the heat of passion. He felt no regret, no awkwardness, because he honestly wouldn't mind filling her womb. And her response to him was encouraging, however it was a conversation for another day he thought as he returned to his room, his heart heavy when he found the bed empty. The shower running was indicative enough of her whereabouts, and he toyed with they idea of joining, her but knew that it would take a little longer for him to recuperate, and considering that the kids could soon wake he did not want to chance it. And instead set to making the bed, then got ready for his own shower.

He found her in the kitchen a short while later, preparing their breakfast, with Patty and Austin already up watching morning cartoons. He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck. 'Smells good.' he husked lowly, before kissing her neck.

'Oh god you're not supposed to be able to do that again so soon,' Calleigh whispered lowly in return, her head falling back slightly.

'What?' he asked his hand moving over the fabric of his shirt, one she had taken from his wardrobe.

'Higher,' she moaned, as his hand moved up to cup her breast, the nipple already hard under the silk fabric.

'I can help you with that.' He lowly offered moving his had down again.

'No doubt you could,' she huskily whispered in return.

A sound in the doorway drew Horatio's attention he turned his head to look, noticing Austin coming to a standstill just within the kitchen. Thankful that they had their backs to the doorway, knowing the boy would not have seen anything.

'I want to go home now.' Austin's demanded, causing Horatio to turn and look towards the boy as Calleigh's disbelieving, 'Excuse me! Since when do you talk like that?' filled the room.

She turned to look at the boy who firmly stood his ground, 'I don't like it here, I want to go home.'

Horatio watched Calleigh's shocked expression, felt her body stiffen before a very firm, 'and why is that?' was spoken.

'All our stuff is at home, I want to go home.' The boy insisted.

'Well I'll decided when we go home.' Calleigh firmly spoke, 'And for now, we are going to have breakfast first.'

'Whatever.' Austin returned and moved through the doorway again.

Horatio heard the dejected sigh Calleigh released, and held onto her a little tighter. 'I should go talk to him, Horatio.' She finally said.

'No sweetheart.' Horatio countered, 'What you need to do is continue with breakfast, I'll talk to him.' he concluded before giving her a slight peck on the cheek and stepping from her.

'I don't know it that –' Calleigh started, only to be silenced by him gently placing a finger over her lips.

'I have a good idea what's bugging him.' Horatio replied, smiling warmly at her.

'Okay, you go talk to him.' Calleigh relented just as Patty walked into the kitchen.

'Talk to who?' The little girl asked, looking at Horatio.

'Your brother.' Calleigh answered as Horatio moved towards the door.

'Can I come?' The girl excitedly asked, turning to go with him.

Horatio crouched down to her height as he reached her, 'No sweetheart, this is between me and him.' Horatio's words were soft but firm, and Patty's face dropped immediately, 'But I'll tell you what you can do. You can help Calleigh with our breakfast.' He said indicating to Calleigh, who nodded her head.

'Okay,' Patty replied, still slightly dejected. Horatio reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'And then after breakfast you and I can talk.' He added, and at his words, her face brightened. 'Okay,' she agreed more willingly.

With that, Horatio stepped from the kitchen, scanning the dining and living room before noticing to open patio doors and making for them.

Austin was sitting on one of the deckchairs, gazing off into the distance, his expression one of dejection.

Horatio walked up to the young man, halting next to a chair before asking, 'Mind if I join?' indicating to the one chair.

'It's your place.' The boy returned, disgruntled, shrugging his shoulders whilst he continued to peer into the distance.

'That it might be, but I was hoping to talk to you.' Horatio started as he sat down, waiting for the boy to turn his attention to him.

'What, so that you can put me in my place.' Austin angrily returned, turning to glare at Horatio.

'No, so that I can understand you better.' Horatio calmly retuned threading his finger together.

Austin snorted at that, 'Like you care.'

'I have a good idea what you are feeling –' Horatio started only to be interrupted by Austin's heated demand. 'How could you? You don't know anything. You probably had this whole happy family, with holidays and birthday parties. You have no idea what it's like!' The young boy proclaimed, his voice catching towards the end.

'I know what it's like to grow up in the system,' Horatio gently started, 'what it's like to constantly have to look out for your younger sibling.'

Austin looked at him in shock, before shaking his head uncertainly asking, 'You were in the system?'

'Yes,' Horatio lowly answered, taking a deep breath before adding, 'Myself and my younger brother.' He moved his gaze from the boy also peering into the distance, before gently speaking. 'So, I understand what it is like when you find someone who cares about you.' He finished before once again looking towards the boy, noticing how Austin looked at him in disbelief. 'And I also know that the longer you stay in the system the harder it becomes to trust people, to show emotions or to allow people in. You and Patty are lucky in that Calleigh loves you.'

'Yeah, and then you showed up.' The boy returned grunted in reply.

'What do you mean by that? I've know Calleigh for over a decade already, we worked together for most of that time.' Horatio replied, frowning slightly.

'When Calleigh adopted us,' Austin angrily started, 'There was no one else Austin started, and now you come along…' he left the rest unsaid, simply looking angrily at Horatio.

'And this upsets you because?' Horatio asked, wanting to make sense of the boy's actions.

'I don't like to see her sad.' The boy professed.

'And that is what you think I'm planning on doing?' Horatio calmly asked, his heart pounding, it was the absolute last intention he had.

'Like I said, you know nothing.' The boy professed, looking into the distance again.

'So why don't you tell me?' Horatio invited.

The boy remained silent for a while, before releasing a demoralized sigh and starting. 'My dad used to have these women about, they would be nice to us in front of him, but when he was not around they would tell us that one day they were going to send us away because they didn't like us.'

'And then the welfare came to collect you.' Horatio finished, and Austin nodded his head before looking down at the ground, his shoulders slumping.

Horatio looked at him for a while before lowly asking, 'And you think this is going to happen again?'

Austin released another sigh before answering, 'It's already happening.'

Horatio looked at him in puzzlement, taken aback by the boy's words, before disbelievingly asking, 'How's it already happening?'

Austin turned his head to look at Horatio, taking a deep breath and answering lowly. 'Calleigh is different around you, and then when we go home she seems sad, like she no longer wants us.' Austin then turned his gaze into the distance. 'If you get together she won't want us anymore.'

'This is what you think is going to happen?' Horatio was quick to ask, shaking his head slightly in denial, frowning when Austin simply nodded his head in reply.

'Well there are a few things about Calleigh I know that you I think you should,' Horatio started, his words caused Austin to turn his gaze towards him. Horatio smiled slightly at the boy, before starting. 'Firstly, Calleigh never backs out of anything when the going gets tough. She made this commitment to you and she will stand by it. She is also fiercely protective of those she loves and has the biggest heart of anyone I know. She will never turn her back on you for something we perceive as better, if she was that type of person she would have left me a long time ago.' He concluded looking at the boy, watching as he processed his words.

Austin finally nodded his head, before speaking up, uncertainly, 'Patty likes you too.'

'And I like her.' Horatio calmly stated.

Austin dropped his gaze to the ground, before lowly asking, 'And me?'

Horatio looked at him for a moment before placing is hand on the boy's shoulder, 'You're a good boy, that spends too much time worrying about things that are now in the past. You should relax about Calleigh, she won't discard you.'

'And you?' Austin asked turning his head to look at Horatio, 'It's not even an option as far as I'm concerned, and I would never ask or expect of her to choose between any of us.'

'So you won't make her do things she's unhappy with?' Austin was quick to ask.

'No, I wouldn't, I'd rather be unhappy that do that to her.' Horatio firmly stated.

Austin nodded his head before looking out into the distance.

'You gonna be okay?' Horatio asked as the boy rose from the chair.

Austin nodded his head in reply, 'I guess some decisions are just hard to make. I'm gonna say sorry to Calleigh.'

'You do that.' Horatio replied turning his gaze into the distance.

Calleigh was just finishing up with their breakfast, when she sensed his presence in the doorway.

'We're all done,' Patty proudly announced indicating to the food.

'I'm proud of you,' Horatio lowly replied, before adding, 'Why don't you go join Austin for a moment, I want to talk to Calleigh.'

Calleigh's heart started pounding, she had been around him long enough to know that when his tone took on such a serious note, it did not always bode well, whatever he had to say was unlikely to be welcoming. She turned to look at him, pulling her lips in a fake smile, when she noticed his brooding gaze, also how it followed Patty's progress out of the kitchen. She swallowed against the lump that formed in her throat, bracing herself for whatever he had to say, and when his gaze returned to her, _Oh god! No Horatio! Don't go back out on this now_ she though as his demeanour remained unchanged. His intent gaze remained on her as he stood in the doorway. 'Everything go okay with Austin?' she finally asked when he came towards her.

'Yes.' He calmly as he closed the distance between them coming to a halt in front of her.

_Oh god, no Horatio. Don't do this to me. Don't show me heaven and then take it away. There are a lot of things I could survive, but not that._ She thought as his intent blue eyes held her gaze. She steeled herself for his words, swallowing already against the pain she suspected would follow.

He reached up placing his hands on her shoulders, and she fought to remain in control, the bile already rising in her throat.

'Calleigh.' His voice was low, a slight tremble in its timbre. He took a beep breath, causing her heart to speed up even more, threatening to leap out of her throat, feeling lodged there. She swallowed and croakily replied, 'Yes.'

He seemed uncertain for a moment, his gaze moving past her. He swallowed before once again looking her in the eye. She watched as he took a deep breath before attempting to speak, already wanting to pull away, before he even had the chance to say anything. 'Marry me?'

A bolt of shock went through her, effectively freezing her in place, her heart that at one moment lodged in her throat dropped down into her shoes, she swallowed trying to master her response, her body suddenly feeling tired. The shock was slow to dissipate, her mind still in a total state of disbelief, his words spinning in it. She hoped that she had correctly heard was what he had said.

She saw the uncertainty creep into his eyes as he started to pull away from her, placing a distance between them, and stating. 'I know it's kinda sudden, and that you might need some time to think it over –' He uncertainly started, and didn't get any further before she closed the slight distance between them, placing a finger over his lips to silence him.

'I don't need to think about it,' she firmly replied, 'the answer is yes, I'll marry you.'

She watched his face light up, much as she suspected her own was, moments before his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a tight hug. His lips brushed lightly against her neck, and she felt goose bumps erupt over her skin as his heartfelt 'Thank you.' reached her ears. The depth of emotion behind it was unmistakable. Elation bubbled fort as the reality suddenly hit home, and huge grin seemed to paste itself on her face. Her body felt light, energized, and she could not remember the last time she had felt as happy. He pulled back slightly before claiming her lips, effectively stealing her breath with his intense passion. They both panted on parting, his eyes being a bright blue, almost shimmering, as he looked at her. She could feel his body respond to hers, her own response immediate.

'Not now handsome, kids, breakfast.' she cautioned lowly, her voice trembling slightly, before drawing back slightly. Horatio simply nodded his head in reply and released his hold. Calleigh ran her one hand over his chest down his abdomen, brushing over his already partially hard manhood, 'But definitely later,' she professed. Her words drawing a groan from him as he pushed into her touch, his drifting shut. His body pushed into her some more, his one hand dropping to her lower back pulling her closer, trapping her hand between them. 'I'm going to collect on that promise.' he husked, the desire in his voice causing shivers up her spine. If it was anything like their previous couplings, she was more than willing.

'Oh god Calleigh,' he moaned huskily as her hand moved over him, his forehead coming to rest against hers, 'I wanna make love to you.' then moaned when she removed her hand.

'Breakfast.' she reminded him, the brightness of his eyes long since having given way to smouldering desire, desire that was undoubtedly returned.

'Breakfast,' he finally said nodding his head, pulling away from her.

All during breakfast, Calleigh couldn't help stealing glances at him, her smile never faltering as they planed their morning together.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


End file.
